


Taming of the shrew!

by Narkissa



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Age Difference, Alternative Lifestyles, Dominant Richie, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Kate, Possessive Behavior, Step brother Richie, kate is a spoiled princess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narkissa/pseuds/Narkissa
Summary: When spoiled Kate decides to reunite with her mother, she goes to spend the summer with her new family. But there, she comes upon a step brother for whom she has never heard before! He is hot as hell and a real pain in the ass! And Kate is about to take a lot more that she had originally bargained for!





	1. Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> That story is only for Richie and Kate! I love these two together!

“We are landing in a few minutes. Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your belt seats.”

Kate pressed her lips together. She had arrived in that god damned continent. After 12 hours of flight and she sure didn’t feel very relieved at all; not even at the thought that her feet would soon step on solid ground again! On the contrary, she rather dreaded that moment.

She closed her eyes totally unfazed by the plane’s turbulence and sighed. Why in hell she had agreed to that trip in the first place. She could very easily have said no and now she would probably enjoying one mocha latte, somewhere in Cannes, along with her friends…But no, she had to give in at her father’s requests and Margaret’s pitiful begging instead…and now here she was! 

With her eyes still closed Kate scoffed loudly making the old lady next to her watch her with sympathy, thinking mistakenly that the young girl beside her was acting like this out of fear for airplanes. Hell no!

Her mind seek some comfort.

“At least I have a couple of hours before I have to face her and get forced meet her new family…” 

Why she had agreed to this? Why? Why? Why?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the same moment somewhere in Texas…

“Maggie can you please calm down?” Gavin sounded tired. His wife was pacing up and down for the last hour mumbling nonsense.  
The woman named Maggie looked at him and whined.

“Dear lord! How you act like it’s not a big deal?”

The man shook his head and stood up to go and give his anxious wife a reassuring hug. 

“Hey hon I know it’s hard... But you’ve got to hold your shit together…”

Maggie grimaced at his tasteless choice of words. She knew that her husband wasn’t the most elegant man on the earth but nonetheless he was perfect! And she knew that he was feeling for her right now. So she patted his hand and smiled.

“I know I’m overacting dear…but…it’s just that I’m scared..”

Gavin scratched his beard.

“You know what…I’m fixing that it’s going to be much harder for the girl…”

Hearing that Maggie nodded in apprehension.

“You’re right, you’re right I m the adult here…I should behave better!” And lifting her chin she gave her husband a soft peck on the cheek.

“Thanks dear.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate had spent almost an hour, sitting placid at the terminal before she finally decided to find someone to help her with her luggage.

And now she was watching as the young blond man was desperately trying to squeeze her bags together inside the taxi.  
She was checking her golden Samsung s10 every five seconds till she demanded agitated.

“What’s taking you so long?”

The boy gave her an apologetic look and mumbled.

“I’m sorry ma’am. I’m almost done. You can wait inside if you like.”

Kate arched her brows at him and made a face of pure disgust at his red and sweaty face.

“Whatever...” she puffed and ducked her head to get inside the car.

It was somewhat better with the ac working in full but still the weather here sucked. No compare with the cool and crisp air back at her homeland…Kate moved her head around to take a look at her surroundings…Well everything here sucked…

After some excruciating long moments the moron she was unlucky enough to find for driver took his seat in the front and still heaving he asked.

“Where to miss?”

Kate glared him through heavy eyelashes..]

“Well, I should form a complaint about you…” her mind scolded but with pouted lips she tossed at him a little piece of paper with the address and said with the most imperious voice she could muster.

“There!”

The boy made a clumsy maneuver to catch the paper with feeble fingers. He took his time to read the address when her stern voice sounded like thunder behind him.

“Do you even know how to read?”

The little paper almost fell from his hand as he made an ungracious attempt to turn his head and apologize.

“Of cou…(He gulped). Yes of course miss!” That girl was making him sweating like a horse.

“What are you waiting for then?” Kate’s voice came stern and ungraceful.

Yes, what are you waiting for then?" his mind screamed?

Stepping on the gas the young driver took off, anticipating to get rid of the annoying passenger. That girl in the back seats was his worst customer ever!  
Kate turned on her G.P.S. app. She didn’t trust that this idiot driver wasn’t a psycho killer fishing out young girls like her! After all how many horror movies started like this…?

The third time she checked her screen, her eyes widen! She was right! He was indeed a pathetic psycho! Kate hissed through greeted teeth!

“Where are you taking me?”

She saw him looking at her through the driver’s mirror.

“What?”

“Are you deaf? Tell me where you are taking me!”

“At your destinations miss…?”

“Don’t try to fool me…You won’t get a euro…I mean a dollar extra from me. I happen to have G.P.S as well.”

And with that she waved the hand in which she was holding her phone.

The poor guy took his eyes again from the road to look back at her.

“You’re going to old Gavin’s ranch. Right miss?”

Kate’s brows furrowed.

“You know him? 

He hurried to nod…

“Oh yes, very well miss. He and my father are good friends you know… He and Maggie come almost every second Sunday over our place. You relative miss?”

Maggie…He must mean her mother by that...Maggie! Not Margaret! Her father always refers to her as Margaret.

Kate was lost in her thoughts when she noticed that he was still watching her with a puzzled look written all over his face and snapped.

“What?”

He took his eyes from her quickly and added.

“I’m sorry miss I was just curious that’s all.”

Kate looked out the barren fields around them and scoffed.

“Mind your own business.”

After that they didn’t speak again. He was driving fast and she was deep in her thoughts chewing her bottom lip in anxiety.  
She felt a little guilty for taking her anger out on him but to her defense, the boy did indeed get into her nerves! Other than that she was always polite with their servants back at home. Strict but polite!

The car took a turn, they passed an old wooden entrance and after a while, it finally came to a stop. Kate opened her eyes and kept her gaze stilled in front and away from the two figures that were approaching them from a distance. She could do this. She really could! After all, she could be the perfect manipulative little bitch when she wished to; she has been training for this role her whole life.

She heard those two exchange some pleasantries with the stupid driver. Kate tapped her fingers. Was that moron going to open the door for her or she had to do that on her own as well? Kate opened her mouth and coughed.

“Ahem…” 

Nothing…A little louder.

“AHEM”

The guy was indeed deaf.

“EXCUSE me?”

She witnessed the guy turn around swiftly muttering his apologies again and stumbling to his feet to get the door open for her.

“Showtime!” her mind screamed.

Kate stepped out like a member of the royal family. Bringing one foot first and then the other with perfect tranquility in her pace, before she stuck her head out and cast at the couple in front of her a bored arrogant gaze.

She had attended to many royal weddings after all and she could mimic perfectly their snob posture.

She remained rooted as the woman made a hesitant attempt to move closer. Ooh well, that was going to take forever and Kate had indeed some need for rest!  
She lifted her chin up and started walking towards to her “mother” with confidence (Most of it fake at that moment.)  
When they came to a stop just in an arms reach from each other the older woman made an attempt to hug her but Kate was fast to step back extending a hand instead for a handshake.

The woman goggled at her and the sadness was evident in her eyes.

“Katie…”

But Kate was unmoved.

“Hello Margaret. And it is Katherine if it’s not much of a trouble for you.”

But her mother was unyielding too. She brought her hands to cover her mouth and stated.

“My baby! My little baby! Look how pretty you are. A proper lady! Let me hug you!”

But as Maggie advanced Kate took another step back. Her voice shimmered in anger when she spoke next.

“Don’t call me your baby never again! You’ve lost that right years ago. I agreed to come here to not upset papa; not for you. And my name is Katherine!”

The older woman’s lips quivered and she was about to start crying before the man who all this time kept his distance stepped in and hugged his wife tightly.

“Come come now..I’m sure that little Katie… didn’t mean that.”

And with that he cast a meaningful glare at Kate who huffed exasperate.

“Katherine…!”

The woman was mumbling something between sobs..

Gavin whispered something to her and then looked at Kate again who had crossed her arms over her chest and was watching them with a huge frown.

“Girl..come here and give a hug to your mother… please.”

Kate’s eyes widened in shock!

“Who the hell does he think he is! Not even papa gives me orders like that.”

She rolled her eyes and turned around ignoring the man and the crying woman in his arms completely.

“Where is that driver?” She said that loud enough for everyone to hear!

Her mother…or Maggie as anyone else knew her, gave her a fearful stare.

“Why baby?”

Kate had still her back one her when she replied.

“I am sorry Margaret. This was clearly a mistake. I will find a place to spend the night and I will fly back first thing in the morning.”

Maggie disengaged herself from her husband’s arms and run behind her.

“No no, please! Stay! Please! I’m sorry I carried away like this but to see you…after all those years was…”  
Kate cut her off.

“It was your choice, not mine.”

Her eyes traveled between her mother and Gavin before she utters stubbornly.

“If you want me to stay here, start addressing to me properly and keep your hands to yourself.”

Maggie nodded defeated.

“As you wish bab..I mean …Katherine..”

Kate shook her head.

“Kate will do...”  
Her mother nodded again and asked.

“Are you hungry b..Kate?”

“No, but I would like to rest for a while.”

Kate jumped a little hearing her mother scream.

“GAVIN the bags! Come, come, sweetie, this way!”

Kate had to stifle a laugh hearing Gavin cursing under his breath upon seeing the little pyramid her bags had created…Well, what did they expect? She couldn’t come all this way naked! And to think that she had brought along only a part of her wardrobe…

Kate was walking alongside her mother in silence taking everything in. The house was descent; big enough with spacious rooms and well decorated. Country house of course…but well maintained. Yes she could spend her summer here if the woman next to her didn’t insist to call her baby!  
Maggie opened a white wooden door and Kate frowned again in distaste; everything was candy pink!

Her mother mistook her lack of words for approval because she sounded relieved.

“Ohh dear I’m glad you like it. It took Gavin 3 weeks to find the color I wanted for your room.”

Kate hated it! But she had been raised to be polite; a perfect little lady! Her cold smile didn’t reach her eyes though as she turned around and thanked her mother in a formal tone.

“Very well Margaret. This would be sufficient for now. Thank you.”

But her mother didn’t seem happy at all by hearing her tone. Kate couldn’t see the reason why. Her personal maids and tutors always seemed extremely happy when she was so polite with them.

Well if her mother didn’t appreciate her good manners Kate couldn’t do much about that. So she turned her back to get inside when she heard the woman’s pitiful voice again.

“Dear we eat dinner at 7! Please come to join us. Your brother is dying to meet you!”

Kate gawked at that! She had a brother?!

Why papa didn’t warn her about? She didn’t want any siblings… Not even from her mother’s side. And another thought occured her mind…A more disturbing one. Her mother had another child. And she had been a real mother for that child! Kate’s bitter thoughts were interrupted though. Because seeing her petrified like that Maggie hurried to add.

“Stepbrother dear. Gavin’s son, Richie. He is really looking forward to meeting you!  
Her mind scoffed. “Of course he does…I must be exciting news for someone stuck in this boring place. I wonder what kind of creep he is. I bet one like his father..”

“We will see Margaret! Thank you!”

And with that she closed the door behind her!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey Gecko you leaving so soon?” Billy yelled.

Richie looked over his shoulder and saw his best friend coming at where he was sitting for the past 2 hours. He grinned.

“Love to beat your ass again pal but I’ve promised Maggie I’ll be back for dinner.”

The shorter man insisted.

“Common, you pussy! It’s my night tonight! Bet I can win you in that table over there!”

Richie laughed out loud now.

“Ohh Billy boy I think you lost enough money yesterday! What Suzie would think if she knew about it”

Billy shrugged! “If…”

He grabbed a beer and more seriously now asked.

“Why Maggie wants you home that early tonight? What’s the big occasion?”

Richie emptied his own beer before he placed the bottle on to the counter and scoffed.

“Her daughter’s coming. Family dinner! We have to impress the high society tonight!”

Billy coughed causing at some beer spill into his shirt.

“Oohh shit! The duchess? Don’t tell me!”

“Yeah that one…And I think her father is baron or something…”

Billy let a whistle… “Ouaou! And what that makes her?”

Richie looked serious through his glasses.

“A fuckin brat…”

Richie drove home more reluctant he thought he would be. He really, really didn’t look forward to meeting his stepsister. He loved Maggie like a real mother although she has been only a few years married to his father. But Maggie was great. She really was! And that bratty daughter had caused them many problems for the past six months. Maggie had been determinate to make amends with her after almost 16 years. And the girl had been resilient. Maggie had been hanging over the phone all those months crying and begging her daughter and her father the lord.

Richie didn’t know much but what he did know was that when Maggie was young she was a wild hippie who used to travel all around Europe and in one of her trips somewhere in Eastern Germany she met her first husband. They involved in a passionate relationship until Maggie gave birth to their first child. After that part, he didn’t really know much because Maggie avoided speaking about what had happened next. What he knew was that after a while her ex-husband and his family found her unfit to raise their child, her husband won custody and they kicked Maggie out; cutting her from her baby daughter completely. And he was really suspicious as to why they had allowed at the girl to come for a visit now; after all these years. Especially when Richie knew that the girl blamed Maggie as much as her father’s family did.

Richie shook his head.

“No, Maggie doesn’t deserve that! She is fucking awesome to deserve any of that!”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gavin was waiting in his seat irritated and Maggie was pacing around looking at the stairs every two minutes. Richie had to keep an eye on those two. He would really hate to see his father and stepmother fight over his spoiled step-sister upstairs.

“Where is she already?! It’s 7.45! I’m starving!” Gavin yelled looking at the roasted meat in the middle of the table licking his lips at the same time.  
Maggie gave him a scorning warn.

“Don’t even think to touch that Gecko!”

Richie saw his father boiling in anger and stepped in.

“Hey Maggs why don’t you go upstairs to check if she’s ok?”

Maggie looked at him nervously then up and him again.

“Ooh sweetie I don’t know…I mean I don’t want to suffocate her… Maybe she needs her time…It’s the jet lag you know…”

“Bullshits!” His father interrupted “The girl’s fucking with you!”

“Language Gavin!” Maggie scolded!

But now Gavin slammed his fist on the table and raged.

“Enough! I won’t tolerate that attitude under my own roof! If she can’t keep up with one single rule then I…”

Richie stood up and grabbed his father by the shoulders.

“Common dad. Let me buy you a beer!” And turning to Maggie he added.

“We’ll be back in an hour Maggs.”

She looked at him mouthing her gratitude and Richie nodded.

They had already stepped outside and closed the door behind them when Maggie’s phone rang and checking it she saw an incoming mail from her daughter.

“Excuse my absence but I will remain in my room for the night.  
Best Regards, Katherine Van Berg.”

With her mouth hung open Maggie whispered.

“Ooh dear..It’s going to be a hard summer this one!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate stared at her phone…It was 2 am. It was midday back at home. She looked at the pictures her friends had sent.

Anna and Michaela were partying at some yacht with the Brohen brothers keeping them company. Kate fell back on the sickly pink bed sheets letting a little cry!  
Why? Why? Why had she agreed to come here?! It was to teach Margaret a lesson yes! A payback after all these years but was it worth all the trouble?

Also her father had insisted. Kate frowned! Her father had always a soft spot for her mother and Kate couldn’t see why! She had dumped him; leaving him alone to deal with a baby. Her baby!

Her beloved grandmother, Lady Irene had been like a mother for her all those years her father had to be absent for business and Kate loved her nana more than anything! And it was her nana the one who had forbidden any reference at her mother’s name, always explaining to young Kate what a failure of a mother Margaret had been.  
But soon after her death, her father had started communicating with Margaret again. Kate had been furious at first telling him that he insulted nana’s memory. It took almost 2 years for him to persuade his daughter to take a trip to the US in order to meet her mother.

And this year he had finally succeeded to make his daughter agree at this plan! He was about to leave for a business trip in Somalia and that was one destination where Kate could absolutely not escort him…

So it was this…or summer school…

Well not really…It was this or Cannes…

Kate knew perfectly well she could easily persuade her father into saying yes… But…she was curious enough to meet the woman who gave birth to her, plus the fact that she really needed to make Margaret’s life a living hell even if it was only for 3 months!

Kate lifted her chin in a haughty manner. She had to make it worth! And she was about to try really hard to achieve that.

A mischievous laugh escaped her lips…She had heard the angry voices from downstairs before. That hillbilly husband must’ve been mad with her for not showing up for dinner! She had also heard a second male voice…That must be the son…Well everyone is going to get exactly what they deserved…Kate mischievous green spread wider…

“It is going to be a hell of a summer!”

Around 3 am she pushed herself off the bed again…

Jet lag was a nasty case ….and Kate couldn’t find peace. They were keeping her awake; Jet lag and the restless thoughts that were swirling inside her head. Looking out her window she felt the strong need to breathe some fresh air so she took some time to get assured that everyone in the house was asleep; she didn’t want any unpleasant interactions! Listening carefully for some time Kate made up her mind; everyone was sleeping! Very quietly she tiptoed outside.

Checking at the front door her mind mused.... "The farmers didn’t even lock …"  
Well, it’s not like they were afraid of thieves… What of great value they have after all? It’s not like her family’s manor back home; full of antiques and expensive art.

When she stepped outside, Kate threw her head back inhaling deeply. The air was hot and smelled funny…

They have animals she thought. Kate didn’t find the smell awful at all but rather familiar. Back at home, she used to spend hours in the stables making sure that her beloved horses take all the care they deserve. Maybe this ranch had horses too..Oooh! How she would love a horseback ride right now…  
Kate look around thrilled. She could wait till morning to ask…but she didn’t think that sleep would find her anytime soon and she had to find something to occupy herself with…She could see no harm if she wandered around a bit. So determinate to find the stables Kate started searching around using the phone in her hand for extra light.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The unpleasant encounter!

Richie was smoking sitting in a huge ball of hay. Dealing with his father earlier that night had proved extra hard! Old Gavin had indeed been furious and it took many bottles of beer to calm him down. He couldn’t blame Maggie of course. His stepmother only wished to meet her child.

No, that girl was the cause of all these. She and her fucking attitude. His father had already informed him how she had treated poor Maggie since the moment she stepped out of that car. And to only think that poor Maggs was dying to meet her.

Richie took a good deep inhale till he felt the smoke burning his lungs.

Fuck that girl! He should have a word or two with her the moment she decided to step out of that room.  
His mind couldn’t help but wonder.

“How she look like?” He made a face half a smirk half a scowl.

“I bet her obnoxious majesty is fat… and ugly. And have a stick shoved up her ass.”

He laughed and he was still trying to picture her when a sound came just a few meters from where he was sitting at. It was dark but Richie could swear that he saw something shiny pointing out from the shadows. He stood up ASAP and walked towards where the faint light was coming from. They didn’t have a break-in in ages…

With no hesitation or any fear his hand snatched the rope and tugged hard at it to turn on the light. He stepped out and waited to see the intruder flee in terror but he saw the dark figure coming closer instead. Richie prepared himself for a fight when an unsettling beautiful face stick out from the dark and two big emerald eyes bored into his.

Richie was taken aback and remained rooted there unable to speak staring at the angel who had just materialized in front of him.  
The angel stopped on her tracks as well staring at him; measuring him. Angel or princess; Richie couldn’t really decide! No! Princess! Richie thought that this description suited her better!

She looked like a princess after all! A princess who had lost her way and Richie could be damned but he was willing to do whatever on his power to help her; even slay fucking dragons for her.

Her gaze traveled up and down his body and she seemed to be taken aback as well but she gathered herself faster than him and her angelic face transformed into a sour frown.

“What are you staring at you pervert?” 

Richie blinked a few times to clear the fog that had been blinding his mind and his eyes narrowed. With the nastier tone he possessed, he remarked.

“Aaaahh you’ve must be the daughter. It’s an honor to finally meet you…princess!”

But Kate remained totally unfazed by his tone. An amusing sneer appeared on her lips as she very slowly replied.

“An honor indeed! Now step aside, you are blocking my way!”

He laughed! But when that faded he looked at her dead serious and took a step closer to intimidate her. She was much smaller than him; her head barely reached his chest and Richie was extremely pleased with that. He really preferred them small-boned and petit!

“You don’t get to give orders around here girl. In fact, I could teach you some manners if you like…”

Kate tilted her head and in a haughty manner she challenged.

“Could you now?”

He had to give that to her. She didn’t back out easily. And Richie knew he could be very intimidating if he so much wishes to. Some chicks loved this aspect of him but most of them coward back in fear. Apparently she wasn’t one of them. 

Richie took his time to appreciate her form a little better making it pretty clear that he was checking her out. Why he should hide it after all? He let his eyes travel down her face, her smooth long neck, her small chests, her narrow waist and long legs. And fuck him but she was exquisite. His speculations had been right and wrong! She sure wasn’t fat nor ugly and she indeed was a princess but a fucking obnoxious one.  
Seeing her almost naked form his pulse quickened. What the hell was she wearing? Richie had only seen women dressed like this in films and…well, adult movies and now her! Was that the way royalty used to dress for sleep? 

He witnessed how her breaths quickened as well as his eyes were traveling up and down her body. Richie smirked. Not his fucking problem! He was sure that the puny guys back at her country was nothing in comparison to him and if she couldn’t stand a proper male’s lustful stare well then…that was her fucking problem!  
The only thing that spoiled that beauty was that face full of disdain which caused little wrinkles to form at the tip of her nose. But Richie liked that too. She was defiant…my my! 

He could also tell that he was making her uncomfortable but her face managed to keep its superiority. And Richie felt another lustful tag inside his stomach and lower below. The girl had already bewitched him and that was only their first encounter…

“In that case…” his mind cheered!“ This summer is going to be fucking fun!”

Kate's pov.

Upon seeing his intense stare on her Kate brought her arms up and crossed them in front of her chest in a vain attempt to cover the low cut satin she was wearing.  
That pervert had some nerve! Her little satin nightgown was one of Victoria's Secret best sellers and an expensive one …and that hillbilly goggled at her like she was a porn star or something… But with that movement Kate unintentionally made the thin fabric clung on her curves tighter and Richie swore as that girl had already given him a boner.

Kate’s frowned deepened. But it wasn’t utterly from annoyance. It was because that damned caveman in front of her was causing the most sensual waves of lust collide through her body. The wetness had already pooled in that sensitive spot between her legs and Kate feared that with that fucking nightgown she wore he would be able to see it! 

She assumed that must be the son! 

Owa! Fucking Owa!

Never a male had caused Kate to feel so…horny! There was some boys she found interesting back at home of course but nothing like this; not even close.  
That man made her insides shiver in need. He was lean but muscular, tall but well built with tattoos covering his arms here and there. And his face…oohh his face! She wanted to slap that arrogant smirk from his lips the same time she wanted to bite hard at that lips to feel how they taste.  
Kate felt her own lips dry and used her tongue to apply some moisture on them. It didn’t escape her notice how his pupils dilated and his hungry eyes fell upon her lips.

“Well, well..” Her mind cheered!

They stayed like this for some time checking at each other when she tossed her long hair back and with airy confidence strode to where he was blocking her way and with force pushed him aside and walked past him.

Richie was taken by surprise and took a couple of steps back to keep his balance but he was fast behind her closing one big hand around her arm and tugging hard at it. She swirled around to face him and her eyes darted knives. He returned the gaze till she brought down hard her tiny fist at his solid chest in a vain attempt to break free from his hold. With a little succeed of course. She was about to bring down her fist again when he seized her wrist squeezing it tightly.  
Kate cried from shock mostly.

“Take your hands off me!” But Richie looked down at her with amusement written all over his face and mouthed.

“Or what princess?”

“I will scream and my mother…”

“They can’t hear you! You’re at my mercy now beautiful!”

Kate was dumbfounded. No one ever had been so disrespectful to her. Ever! 

She was used at people carry out her commands in a blink of an eye but this brute here wouldn’t budge…and she wouldn’t beg; not in a million years.

“But if you so badly want to scream I can give you a reason or two…!”

Richie had brought his face down at her own level and whispered that last part in a very naughty tone that made Kate’s insides jump in anticipation.

Her voice was barely audible when she asked.

“What do you mean?”

He grazed her earlobe with his teeth making her jump in his arms and questioned.

“Care to find out?”

Oooo she did! She did! 

The whole scenery around them was magical. That could be a well-written fantasy! Her, in the stables all alone, in the middle of the night, with a masculine stranger who had overpowered her so easily.

Fuckkk her mind hissed! That doesn’t even happen in cheesy films! 

Her wanton self begged. Please give in! Please, please! The pressure between her legs was unbearable now and the only thing Kate could think was his hands on her!  
But thankfully, before she gave in entirely her pride took the upper hand putting some reason inside her foggy brain! No way are you going to give at this brute the satisfaction he seeks. You are above him for God sake!

Her mind cleared and worked fast. Looking up at him with doe eyes Kate batted her eyelashes! She relaxed her body giving him at the same time the most enchanting smile she could muster. A row of perfect white pearls shine at him, just before she tiptoed bringing her plump lips to his ears whispering in a sensual and playful manner.

“I do!”

And with that she bit her lip so innocently that Richie shuddered from raw need. He felt his erection growing painfully hard and the girl at his hands was now soft and inviting instead of rigid and frowned.

In his mind flew all the reasons why he should not do that. She was his sister. Fuck that! She was his stepsister and he hadn’t even met her since that night. She was a stranger and he wasn’t about to deny this pleasure from himself.

With a growl Richie covered her mouth with his and kissed her hard. She responded kissing him back fiercely and opening her mouth for him. Richie lost no time and plunged his tongue inside her mouth exploring and relishing her sweet taste. She was melting into his arms making so mewl sounds at the same time Richie had to stifle a groan. He was about to snatch that fucking little thing she was wearing and tore it to pieces when a searing pain so intense blinded him completely.

He dropped into his knees holding his crotch and cursing loudly. She was standing above him and he heard her laughter ringing inside his head. He couldn’t open his eyes to look at her; the severe pain prevented him from doing so but he heard her voice crystal clear when she spoke. 

“The next time you touch me I won’t be so gentle with you asshole!”

And with low voice she added.

“See? Like that on your knees! You finally learned your place boy!”

And turning her back on him she left him there hissing in agony!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richie had barely slept that night thinking constantly to dash insider her room and beat the hell out of her! But he had to subdue these thoughts only for Maggie’s sake…if it wasn’t for her then the girl would have been really screwed!

He climbed down the next morning edgy and sleepless ready to confront that bitch when he heard laughing coming from the living room. He walked inside and his eyes became darker upon seeing her sitting comfortably across his father and stepmother, chatting casually. 

He stood there with his hands inside his pockets when the girl’s eyes flew at him and she smiled lovingly. 

“Little witch” his mind spat!

Maggie and his father followed Kate’s stare and his stepmother let a happy cheer when she took in his presence. She stood up instantly and grabbed his arm pulling him towards Kate!

“Oooh Kate! Dear!! This is Richie! Gavin’s son and your new brother.”

Both he and Kate flinched visibly at the word brother but Maggie was too excited to even notice it!

Kate gave him the sweetest smile she possessed and peeped.

“Nice to finally meet you…brother!” She said that last part with an extra edge in her voice.

Richie didn’t gave his hands for a handshake but that didn’t faze Kate’s wide smile a bit! He made a curt nod and turned his back at her to take his seat as far as possible from the little enchantress.

The rest of them went on chatting and sharing information about this and that when his voice sounded like thunder.

“To what we own that pleasant change...little sister? Yesterday you didn’t even want to dine with us?”

Maggie looked at him shocked.

“Richard!”

But Kate kept her sweet smile on and stated as a matter of factly!

“Jet lag dear brother!” And added with an equal sweet voice. “Have you ever flown to anywhere?”

He stared at her through his glasses and shook his head.

Kate nodded.

“I didn’t think so…” And before that sounded like an insult she added. “It’s common you see.. It’s the time difference.”

Maggie still exited from all the small talk she cut her off.

“Yes yes Richie. It is common! You see when I was flying to…”

But neither of them was listening to poor Maggie anymore, they had fixed their gaze at each other instead of in a silent battle for dominance.

“…….?”  
Their eye contact broke and both of them looked Maggie puzzled; she had asked something that neither of them had heard.

Maggie whose head was going back and forth between them opened her mouth and asked again.

“So will you?”

The “siblings” exchanged a few puzzled glares before their eyes focus on Maggie again. It was Richie the one who spoke.

“What?”

“Will you show your sister around?”

Richie threw his hands in the air defensively.

“Why me? Give her the car and she can go wherever she wants to!”

Maggie looked at him growing serious.

“She can’t Richie! She doesn’t have a license yet!”

He sneered.

“Really? Well for a princess you lack a lot!” 

Kate’s eyes narrowed and she could swear that the word he would have chosen to use if her mother weren’t present would be “suck” instead of “lack”.

Richie crossing his incredibly muscular arms behind his head he teased.

“Why you failed anyway? It’s not that hard you know!”

Kate fumed but Maggie stepped in to defend her daughter.

“She didn’t fail. Kids take their license at 18 in Europe Richie!”

And he couldn’t help but notice that Maggie sounded a little offended too. That little witch had already cast her spells to anyone!

Now it was Kate’s turn to sneer menacingly at him.

With half-closed eyes she observed him for a few seconds and then asked.

“Are you sitting there comfortable Richard?”

He pressed his lips into a thin line!

“Why you ask Katie?”

God! She hated when someone called her that.

“I could swear that you walked a little funny when you stepped in before! Is everything ok?” Her voice was dripping venom.

Maggie was not able to comprehend the silent war that was raging between those two so she asked worried.

“Are you ok Richie? Are you in pain?”

Kate giggled.

“I bet he is!”

Richie stood up enraged and without utter another word left the room.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost afternoon and he had skipped lunch with the excuse that he had much work to do in the barn. 

Richie was determinate to spend his whole day out; anywhere away from her was better! But his peace didn’t last long. Around 4 he heard Maggie calling his name. He ignored her once…twice..but Maggie insisted so in the end, Richie gave in. He strode towards the big house when he spotted a pouted Kate waiting for him at the front door. Without casting a second glance at her Richie had almost walked past her when a small arm blocked his way.  
Still refusing to look at her he hissed.

“What?”

With her fucking imperious tone Kate informed him.

“Maggie tells that you are driving me to town tonight.”

Richie let something between a laugh and snarl.

“No fucking way!”

She encircled him before she came to a stop just in front of him. Her perfume hit his nostrils and fuck…but that little thing combined with the anger he was filling was a combination strong enough to drive him madly aroused!

“You are!” Kate ordered before she hit her feet on the ground stubbornly.

Richie’s eyes had been glued on the wooden floor beneath him all this time but hearing her tone his eyes shot up. Kate without wasting any time stared deep into his blue orbs and held his gaze. Richie’s chest heaved. She was standing so close; just in an arm’s reach looking at him with such defiance. He could grab her so fucking easily…

This girl just in a few hours after their first encounter had managed to bring into the surface his darkest desires. And Richie liked that, the same time he fucking hated it! He felt thrilled and weak at the same time. Never a female had challenged him so openly before. 

Here in his home town and the cities around Richie was somewhat of a legend. There hasn’t been a single girl that had been able to resist his advances. But all of them were just the same and Richie couldn’t find any interest into chasing a female of that kind anymore…

But this little hellcat with the sexy accent was really something priceless! And this both feared and exited him! Another thing that was bothering him was that Richie wasn’t a saint regarding his own conquers. He liked to play a little too rough in bed and there were only a few partners who could keep up with his unsated appetite. And yet, Richie wasn’t pleased. Some of them were too willing and others too passive and he didn’t like any of those traits but he didn’t have a third choice…Till now.  
Her foot was still hitting the floor rhythmically when she asked again louder.

“Well?”

“What’s for me to gain?”

Kate titled her head on the side.

“To spend your evening with me of course.”

His brows arched in amusement.

“Not nearly enough!”

Kate weighted her next words.

“What do you want then?”

“A kiss!”

But she shook her head a fast no!

“I bid you goodnight then!” And he tossed her little body to the side and walked past her.

“I can make you!”

Richie’s full lips parted in a genuine smile but he didn’t turn around to face her.

“You can try!”

Kate huffed. “Asshole! MAGGIE MAGGIE!”

Her mother came running with worry coloring her voice.

“What happened? What’s wrong dear?”

Kate hid her face in her hands and whined.

“He won’t do it…And I was looking forward to it…” Kate sniffled pathetically. “But that’s ok…I’ll spend the rest of the day alone in my room.”

Maggie turned at Richie wide-eyed begging him silently.

“I’m sorry Maggie but I’ll pass..I’m exhausted!” He had just finished his sentence when he heard the little bitch playing really dirty.

“That’s ok M O M!!! I don’t mind!” 

Richie saw Maggie melting upon hearing her daughter calling her such. He was thankful that Maggie couldn’t see Kate’s nasty snicker behind her back.  
His stepmother's eyes bore into his soul and Richie sighed defeated.

“Very well. We’re leaving in thirty!”

Kate’s stare was a triumphant one as she turned her back at him and run into her room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He took a quick shower and changed into his usual outfit; blue jeans and white t-shirt and he climbed down to wait in the kitchen. His dad and Maggie was sitting on the porch listening to some music so Richie sat at the old table all alone and waited for her majesty to get ready.

He was sure it would take forever but he saw her lean legs climbing down the stairs on time. 

He didn’t want to stare at her like that but it was impossible not to… She was wow…Just wow! Richie couldn’t find any words to describe her. She was beautiful and fresh and classy and sexy! All at the same time! There were many beautiful girls in his town; blonds with a killer body, brunettes with an angelic face… But that girl was something else completely; different from any other woman he had seen so far! 

It was probably the way she was carrying herself around! With such confidence and superiority and yet she looked so elegant and sometimes…fragile. She really was a little lady. Even her chosen attire was different; classy and refined. For tonight she had chosen to wear a white lacy dress loose enough that made her legs seem longer and leaner. Her expensive pip-toe platforms were of a reasonable height adding sexiness to the outfit; a total contrast with the tantalizing shorts, plain tops and cowboys boots all the other girls around here choose to wear constantly.

Kate spotted him and stopped dead in her tracks. He felt her arousal spike! He looked…amazing! Kate had never seen any of her friends dressed like this. They were always wearing expensive suits or polo style t-shirts! But Richie’s outfit was plain and…hot! Hot as the hell below! And Kate felt that that hell was about to consume her entirely; body and spirit! His white sleeveless t-shirt was clanging at his well-built torso provocatively and his jeans complimented his long strong legs. Kate swallowed hard. She noticed that he was checking her with the same lustful gaze but that was torment rather than comfort because if he tried something later that night Kate wasn’t sure that she would be able to resist him!

Not to mention what he had asked from her thirty minutes ago! A kiss! That’s what he had asked and Kate shivered at the mere thought!

Despite their needy thoughts they didn’t exchange a single word till they were seated inside the car and Richie turned on the engine. 

He wasn’t happy…

She wasn’t happy… 

And without Richie knew about it old Gavin wasn’t happy as well.

He watched as the two of them hit the road and stated.

“I don’t like that…I don’t like it at all!”

Maggie, the only one who was truly happy was confused.

“Why?”

“Common honn..You know pretty damn well Richie’s reputation. And that girl...Haven’t you notice the tension between them? Tell me crazy but something smells funny here!”

“Yes! YOU! The only thing that smells funny is you old man! Listen to yourself; saying those things about our kids!”  
And Maggie left him there sitting on the bench and watching the road ahead suspiciously!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They ride in silence. The tension old Gavin had been referred to was so thick inside that car that you could cut it with a knife. Neither of them dared to speak or move. They both had their eyes fixed on the road ahead as numerous feelings were passing through them. 

Richie was angry as hell with that manipulative little witch. To use Maggie’s need in such a way! And he was mad with himself too because the only thing he wished right now was to stop the car, grab his “sister” and teach her a lesson over his knee.

Oh how he would love to see that little bitch crying in agony as he was delivering his hard punishment! And then…then…  
Richie’s thoughts run wild…Then he would position her on all fours, down in the dirt were she belongs and teaches her a lesson of a different kind. He would prepare her first with mouth and fingers and when she was finally ready he would drive his passion inside her with such vigor he would knock the air out of her. Richie couldn’t help but wonder; would she cry? Would she beg? Had she let anyone touch her like this before? Richie hoped not! He wanted all her just for himself; inexperienced and young! Just like she looked!

With that images planted deep in his brain Richie breathed heavily, almost losing control of the car. He cleared his mind of these dark thoughts and side-glanced the girl behind him. She was lost at her thoughts too because she didn’t seem to pay any attention to his loud breaths or the visible bulge that had formed between his legs.

When Richie couldn’t take this silence anymore and he was about to open his mouth and confront her Kate spoke gently.

“Thank you!”

That took him by surprise and his head snapped to her direction completely forgetting the road ahead. His voice was gruff.

“What for?”

She turned to meet him and judging by her body language she seemed sincere.

“For coming with me. I know I can be a handful sometimes…so thank you!”

Richie couldn’t think of anything nasty to retort back so he just nod.

His eyes flew between her and the road. She was still facing his direction and Richie saw her chewing her bottom lip in uncertainty.

“What?” he snapped?

Her voice sounded very insecure when she asked.

“What I’m allowed to do?”

He looked confused!

“What do you mean by that? Whatever you do when you go out!”

Kate frowned. “I see…Nothing!”

Richie debated. “Is that what you do when you’re out?”

It didn’t escape his notice the sadness in her voice.

“Mostly…I do other things too..”

“As?

“Behave and smile politely…”

Richie hit the break a little rougher than he wished and she bounced in her seat.

“Hey watch out!”

He turned to face her.

“What you’re asking me exactly?”

Her frown deepened.

“Are there any paparazzi here?”

He laughed and he couldn’t keep his sarcastic comment from coming out.

“Sure we’re full of those, princess!”

She remained unfazed by his irony; just the sadness in her eyes shimmered by it.

“I don’t expect you to understand how it is to have a duty to your family…Or how hard it is to maintain a certain status! I’m sure you wandering around doing whatever you like…But that’s not how things work for me!”

Richie licked his lips. Even her sadness fascinated him and he wanted to know more..

“Tell me then…”

She played with the hem of her dress for a while.

Richie pressed on.

“You want me to pity you right now? Is that what you trying to do? Telling me bullshits about how hard life has been for you and your rich fuckers?”  
She gazed him hard and her jaw tightened.

“Start the car, please. I didn’t expect you to understand! What common do we have after all?”

That stung his pride. She might be a titled lady and rich as hell but she had no right to judge him especially when she knew nothing about him.

“Yes you’re right kid! We have nothing in common cause you’re a spoiled brat who never in her life had anything to worry about and I’m a normal human being who has to earn his living. That’s our difference!” Richie spat.

“Anything to worry about? HAH!” Kate bellowed

“I have bodyguards following me around wherever I go…even in the dresser rooms... I am not allowed to do anything in public and even the slightest of things can be used by the press against my dad! Something normal for you like…like…drinking coke from a can…for me is forbidden! I have tutors and managers fixing my whole schedule before I even open my eyes in the morning! You wake up and say “I’ll spend the day in bed!” I cannot do that! I have people following me around 24/7, telling me how to dress and speak and think and…and...If I want ice cream I have to send for it because it’s too much trouble to leave my house just like that! And the bloody Tesco is just behind the corner!!! I have to study all the time! If someone invites us over to spend our weekend at their place I have to be prepared! Do you know that I was studying Russian for two years just because Putin had invited me and papa for a cruise with his yacht? Even when I party with my friends it has to be in private clubs always behind closed doors! Do you know that my dad has already found the perfect suitor for me even though I have just met him once?” 

Little Kate was heaving now and Richie was staring at her speechless…Royalty or not; that life sucked! He couldn’t think of anything to say so he asked the first thing that came in his mind.

“Who’s Putin?”

Her laughter filled the car. It rang fresh and young and girly and pure melody in his ears. Richie let her amusement carry him away and he was smiling widely as the petite girl beside him laughed and laughed till tears formed into her eyes.

Finally out of breath she muttered.

“You’re unbelievable!  
”  
Yes he was! In fact, he was awesome and Richie was determinate to show her exactly how much!

“You’re allowed to do anything you wish!”

Her eyes glinted mischievously!

“Anything?”

He shook his hand to give emphasis.

“Just name it!”

Once more she chewed that delicious lip.

“What about drinking?”

Richie scolded.

“You’re underaged…but (he continued playfully) If you’re extra nice with a certain someone he might be offered to buy you some drinks.” And he winked!  
She bent over and whispered in a conspirative tone.

“Where I can find this certain someone…big brother?”

That sent of jolt o excitement straight to his groin.

“Don’t worry…sis…if you’re extra nice he’ll find you!”

She gifted him with her pearly smile and nodded her agreement.

The night turned out to be much better than he had hoped.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey everyone! This is Kate! Maggie’s daughter from…” (he bent his head and asked) “Where are you from exactly?”

“Bavaria..but my father’s origins are from…”

“Fuck it!” Richie cut her off.

“…From Europe!”

Everyone cheered in one voice “Hey Kate!!!”

The bar was vivid and full. People were dancing, talking, drinking, throwing darts or fighting over the billiards table and Kate absolutely loved it. She had never in her life had been in a place like this…so American…so full of life!

She turned to Richard and gifted him with her most beautiful smile before she started looking around in awe again. Richie was standing near the wooden bar, waiting for their beers and catching up with his friends as she was taking her time to admire the place.

Kate was too carried away to notice it but every eye in the room was on her! She was exciting news around here and the fact that she was a member of the European high society and sinfully beautiful didn’t help at all. Richie’s eyes were traveling around and his palms turned into tight fists watching every fucker cast his dirty eyes on Kate! Some of those fuckers came to say hi and had the nerve to ask him if he could introduce them to the new girl. Richie dismissed them fast and grabbing their drinks walked towards Kate.

Without looking him she took her beer in hand and thanked him.

“Thank you, Richard!”

Richard…the way she was pronouncing his name..so sexy…so elegantly…And Richie felts this tickling sensation run through his body once more. Bringing one big hand at the small of her back he guided her to their table but she was still reluctant to sit down.

Taking a few zips from her drink she dropped her head and very innocently she asked again.

“Richard? (God! She had to stop calling him that if she minded her own good!)”

He was so turned on and unable to speak…

“Hmmm?”

“May I dance please?”

His mind screamed “Hell no! With all those fuckers eyeing you the way they do!” But he couldn’t say that to her so with a stern voice he stated.

“Do whatever you like, princess!”

She let a happy squeal and stormed at the dance floor.

For some time she was moving her body stiff and awkwardly but still so alluring and Richie had to give warning piercing glares to every fucker near her. Nobody wanted to cross a Gecko and Richie was thankful for that!

After several songs went by Kate started to seem more relaxed and Richie witnessed as she walked at the DJ's booth and whispered something to the boy’s ear. He saw him nod in agreement before the music changed and a rhythm much different from the previous ones fill the room. Kate stormed into the dance floor again and started hit her feet rhythmically along with the music and swaying her body. 

Richie had never seen a female moving her hips like that; slowly, invitingly. All the guys had formed a circle around her and the girls were watching her with plain jealousy written all over their face. 

His little princess held her arms up in the air now, taking her longs curl along and revealing her beautiful neck. Her chest bounced and fell… again…and again…as her legs were still hitting rhythmically on the floor. She smiled at him before she closed her eyes throwing her head back and Richie swore; everyone’s eyes were glued in the stunning girl who was dancing like this! Richie's eyes were fixed on her till two soft hands closed around his neck and a sweet voice rang into his ears.

“Hey Gecko! Long time no see!”

Richie smiled! That was the perfect distraction just about the time he needed it the most!

He turned his head and with a warm voice he said.

“Laura!”

Laura Jensen was one of the most famous local beauties. Tall, blonde funny and witty; Richie had many good memories to recall with her! If there was a girl in this town with who he could picture himself with that would be Laura!

The blonde played with the edge of her ponytail and asked pointing at Kate.

“Is this new fruit yours, Gecko?”

Richie laughed at her brazenness.

“That’s Maggie’s daughter.”

The girl without taking her eyes from him she mouthed.

“I see!”

Richie felt the need to add.

“I just show her around a little.”

Laura gazed him and licked her lips.

“So what time the babysitting ends Gecko?”

Richie took a sip and with that maddening half-smile of his he lowered his mouth to her ear and asked.

“Why? Have you anything interesting in mind?”

The look she gave him was full of ….promises.

“I might have Gecko! Care to find out?”

Richie didn’t have the time to answer back because Katie almost threw her body between them.

She turned to Laura and extended her hand! 

“Hello! I am Katherine! Who are you if you don’t mind asking?”

Kate spoke with the sweetest voice but her eyes were colder than an iceberg! 

The two women observed each other before Blondie opened her mouth to challenge Kate!

“I’m Laura! You must be the kid Richie is babysitting right?” And with that, she touched Richie’s arm possessively and smiled.

But Kate didn’t even blink. She had learned from a very young age to deal with salacious bitches like her! She wore her snobbish face again and chirped! 

“It’s so nice to finally meet a girl like you! Oooh, dear! My friends will love that story; that on my first night here I had the luck to meet a real American bimbo! (Kate feigning innocence brought her hand at her chest). You see me and my friends were always wondering how it feels to have to throw yourself at a guy to make him take a notice on you. We do not have that back at home you see! But on the other hand, we are still very young to have to…amm how you call it? Fish men? Anyway…thank you, Richard, for bringing me here! Your babysitting time is over!” 

Sneering at Laura she added “He’s all yours!” 

And with that she gave Richie a soft peck on the cheek!

She didn’t wait to see their reaction though; she turned her back on them instead and stormed to the dance floor once again.

Laura was rooted in her spot raging with anger the same time Richie was laughing out loud! That was really hilarious! The princess was indeed a little hellcat with claws! And what claws!!! Really sharp! 

Richie grew serious abruptly when he saw Laura’s eyes darting knives on him but his own eyes were still glowing with amusement.

“How she dares talk to me like that? Why you let her?”

Richie was taken aback.

“Me? What did I do?”

Blondie fumed.

“Exactly! You did nothing! You had to put that kid in its place!”

But Richie stood up hovering over her. Who she thought she was to tell him to put Kate in her place! He would do that eventually but for his own twisted reasons! 

“Hey, she didn’t say anything bad…The kid had a point after all!”

“Fuck you Gecko! You’ve lost your chance with me if you so much wish to know.”

But Richie shrugged; he couldn’t care less!

“Fine!”

But his answer only fueled the blonde more.

“Fine! Let the kid fill your bed tonight then and let’s see if she can keep up with all your sick demands!”

Laura turned her back and walked out the bar in heist leaving him behind to wonder if Kate could indeed satisfy his dark nature!

Richie fixed his eyes on the girl again and it was like someone gave him a hard slap across the face.

A local kid named Andy had wrapped his hands around her tiny waist keeping her back pressed tightly with his front. Kate didn’t look bothered at all by that because her eyes were closed and she had thrown her head back to rest on to the guy's shoulder. Their bodies were moving in an utterly provocative way the same time one of his hands moved to grope her hip. He was whispering something to her because Richie saw her giggling and he snapped. 

He pushed his body up so quickly that caused the wooden stool to lose its balance and fell on the ground. Richie walked to where those fucking kids were almost dry humping and took an iron grip around her upper arm. Kate’s eyes snapped open in confusion but she didn’t have the time to react as Richie with big strides dragged her behind him. She was still a little disoriented when they reached the parking lot. Finally Kate snatched her arm free and asked.

“What’s wrong Richie?”

“I will tell you what the fucking wrong is when we arrive back! Get in the fucking car!”

But Kate looked at him provokingly.

“I really cannot understand why you look so pissed? Everything’s ok with Laura?”

“Shut up Kate and get inside!”

But still she refused to obey.

“Thank you, dear but Eddie…Andy… will take me home!”

Richie moved so fast he caused her to take several steps back. He reached her though and Kate shivered of how small she looked next to him. He was angry; she could tell that. Really angry! Nothing like the first night they met. And Kate wanted to see how far she could go with that!

So she lifted her chin and defied him.

“What is it brother? Is something I said to that slut of yours? ”

Richie brought a big arm to rest palm flat on the wall behind her, somehow caging her between the wall and his massive body. He lowered his face at hers and with the most threatening voice he had, he whispered syllable by syllable.

“If you don’t move your legs right this instance I will bend you over my track and give you a taste of my belt.”

Upon hearing that her body stilled and her breath hitched. He cannot possibly mean that!

“You are not being serious…” Her voice was barely audible!

“Don’t try my patience princess…  
”  
“Let go of me or I scream!”

But Richie only encouraged her.

“Do it! We’ll have an audience when you take your punishment!”

Kate’s eyes searched his face frantically! He was bluffing right? There was no way he could do that! But on the other hand, her brother did seem persuasive enough…

“Give that to him for the time being and deal with him later at home!” Her mind warned.

Not wanting to look that defeated Kate lifted her chin and spat.

“Very well…I will come with you!”

On the way back she refused to speak to him even acknowledge him. She was going to ignore the bastard till the day she died!

It was a nasty comment that broke her trance.

“…how obedient you are when you’re scared.”

“Say the mighty Gecko!”

Richie laughed and that fueled her more!

“You’ll see what happens back at home!”

His features darken instantly.

“Is that a threat little one?”

“Take it as you like…” 

Richie didn’t reply but a few minutes later took a sudden turn from the main road and parked the car aside.

Kate started to feel the panic rising inside her but she wasn’t about to shrink back in fear. No, she wasn’t going to give him that kind of satisfaction.  
Richie was looking somewhere in the trees before them as he tapped his fingers on the wheel.

“Tell me again what will happen at home?” He demanded low and gravely!

His tone only added to her panic and without giving much thought about it Kate opened the door and stormed out.

Richie came fast behind her, seizing her and jerking her into his body.

That’s when she screamed! 

“Let me go! If you don’t let me free I will tell them!”

Richie cursing spun her around to face him!

“Tell who what exactly?”

“My mother, Gavin, everyone!” 

Richie’s iron hold around her body became painfully tighter.

“Tell them what exactly?”

“That you’ve been harassing me!” 

Richie roared!

“Have I?”

And after some thinking he threatened with an icy tone.

“Let’s give you something to tell them…”

"Let me go!" Kate screamed in terror as he dragged her into the trees.

Richie flung her to the hard ground as if she was a mere doll and fell upon her, shoving her dress up. She fought him at first but he quickly seized her hands and pinned them above her head. 

"You cannot escape me." Richie purred. 

Kate tried to put her thoughts in order and after mustering enough courage she asked.

"What do you want with me?" 

Richie took his time to caress her cheek and whispered.

“Can’t you guess?” 

"No! No! No! Please, Richie, don't!" 

She begged breathlessly, struggling against his masculine body but in no use. He was much stronger than her and he made damn sure she knew it.  
Lying flat on top of her Richie took his time and looked at her. She was so fucking enticing restrained like that with her eyes filled with anxiety! He noticed that tears were running down her cheeks now and he used his mouth to sweep them from her face. 

“Richie I beg you don’t!”

The sound of her fragile voice tore his heart. 

“Don’t cry!”

But her sobs continued! Richie gripped her chin and stared deep into her eyes!

“Katie I won’t hurt you!”

Kate sucked in her bottom lip as if she wanted to speak, but was too shy to voice her thoughts. That unintentional gesture made his loins ache. She had no idea how fucking alluring she was right now. 

“I have never…I mean that..” Her voice broke.

Of course, she is a virgin you fucking moron his mind confronted but that revelation did a little something at his other self! Mr. Hyde whom Richie had been hiding deep inside him cheered in excitement!

“Don’t tell me that those rich boys of yours don’t know how to fuck a beauty like you properly? That’s why you always act like someone shoved a stick up your ass?”

Kate who couldn’t contain her resilient self, opened her mouth and spat!

“Said the rapist…” 

His need shivered at her defiance but although he liked it, her insolence couldn’t go unanswered!

He captured that witty mouth of hers for a punishing kiss. Totally ignoring her weak protests, he switched between biting her and sucking her tongue till her pathetic whines erupted into lustful moans.

God! Despite her protest she was so eager, so inviting! 

Richie unable to resist his urges, thrust his body rubbing his huge bulge at that sweet spot between her legs to relieve some of the tension but if he didn’t wish to lose control completely he had to stop soon. And she was making that extremely hard for him with all that needy sounds she was making; even her hips had started to move to meet up with his thrusts.

Richie grunted frustrated. Damn this girl! If it had been any other girl but her in that position there was no way he had stopped himself from taking whatever he wants. But he didn’t wish to hurt Kate or scared her for good!

When he was sure that his dominant kiss had stimulated her enough Richie released her chin and moved his hand lower between them. Kate was far gone to even notice that. Her eyes snapped open only when she felt a rough finger tracing her untouched folds. She tried to move but his body weight prevented that from happening. Ignoring her frighten look Richie grazed her silky meat sending shockwaves into her core. Kate’s mouth fell open but unable to utter a single word! Soon she was panting and she was about to lose herself completely when the man above her withdraw his hand abruptly and pushed his body off her.

The young girl whined at the sudden loss of his body and she was shocked by herself! Truth was that poor Kate didn’t know how to feel; lying there in the dirt with her legs open for him and her dress a filthy mess. She ought to feel relieved except she didn’t!  
The girl beneath him hadn’t moved yet, she was staring at him instead with glossy eyes when he brought his hand up examining his fingers.  
Her eyes widen more as with a nasty snicker spreading all over his face Richie mocked.

“If I’m a rapist…being so fucking wet for me what that makes you…sis?”


	2. Chapter

Kate avoided him since; feeling degraded and deceived.  
That night alone in her room she had cried her eyes out; she had cried in shame. Her summer turned out to be much more different than she had originally imagined! Kate had decided to spend that summer there having only one purpose in mind; to make Margaret’s life a living hell! Her plans had been sabotaged though and she had to thank her stepbrother for that! 

The guy was like an infection; consuming all her time there and plaguing her thoughts! Kate looked at the ceiling feeling her frustration boiling inside her. Maybe at first she hadn't been determinate enough, falling for his charms pretty easily but now she was; determinate as hell! She wasn’t going to allow Richie to play with her mind ever again! Her focus should be on her task and on that alone!

So since that day and for two weeks straight Kate’s whole attention had been fixed on to her mother. After some consideration, she realized that the best way to make Maggie suffer, was to come close with her and then leave and break her heart; show her how it feels exactly to lose someone you love! So she became extra nice, extra sweet, extra helpful and Maggie couldn’t be happier, trying, in addition, to please her daughter in every way possible! And her little baby always looked so thankful, so grateful and polite, eager to meet with all her friends and share with them fascinating stories about Europe’s society. And everyone had absolutely fallen in love with her little princess and every time Maggie’s eyes would beam with pride. Gavin was still skeptical regarding her sudden change of attitude but well Kate thought…she couldn’t keep everyone happy!

She hateD it of course; loathing every single one of those pathetic morons she was forced to meet but she had to endure that if she wished to achieve her purpose!  
And after such short period of time Kate had indeed managed to achieve what she had been craving for; to make Maggie connect with her beloved daughter so when the blow come to afflict her even more.  
During those weeks she stayed clear from Richie, seeing into having her schedule full all the time but still… she couldn’t escape his intense stares or the wanton dreams that had plagued her nights. Vivid images of what might have happened if he hadn’t chosen to dismiss her like that!…. And Kate would find her panties dump from need every morning after…She really hated it how much she longed for her “brother” but thankfully little miss Kate was used to keeping her impulsion at bay all the time. As a respected titled lady, she had been taught this since a very young age. And even though he was making her eager to break every single rule she had been taught to follow, what he did to her that night hurt her pride more than anything and there was no way at all she would show him any hint of affection ever again! The jerk didn’t deserve her after all….!

Speaking of the devil, Richie wasn’t in a better state of mind too... He was constantly gruff and aroused. And he found it very disturbing to not be able to spend his need inside that maddening temptation who was caused him all this trouble! And Richie had mistakenly thought that a good way to keep his thoughts off her was to throw himself into casual, meaningless sex with every female who would catch his eye. Unfortunately not even his daily sexual encounters didn’t manage to sate the beast inside him; that beast which longed for her and her only! And it wasn’t that the girls he had found to spend his passion with weren’t sufficient…..they just weren’t Kate! And every time Richie was buried deep inside them he could only picture it was her the girl who was thrashing beneath him in anguish! And in the end, the mere fact that the poor girl he had just fucked wasn’t her, was driving him crazy.  
Richie’s insides ached from lust as there were so many things he wished to do to her; he craved to subdue her, to break her, to possess her! All the above made him incredibly edgy; snapping constantly at Maggie and Gavin for the slightest of reasons or for no reason at all! But the real torment was when the girl was around him and Richie would find his vision overrun with dirty images of him between her legs doing unspeakable things to her.  
****

This morning he decided to find some peace and save himself from all the agony breakfast would cause him, so he dashed to the stables in order to do his morning chores there and keep his thoughts clear of his little nemesis back at the house. He had been determinate to exhaust himself through hard work from now on! But alas…it wasn’t his lucky day…or maybe it was! He stumbled across his little nemesis petting his favorite stallion with one hand and feeding him treats with the other. 

She kept her head down, whispering soothing words at the black stallion and Richie felt a pang of searing jealousy. He should be the object of her affection; not his damned horse!  
Standing by the door he took in the scenery around him and tried to decide what he should do; leave or stay. Richie went with option number two of course…and bolted inside! 

Kate didn’t even flinch at that sudden intrusion, she kept petting the horse instead completely ignoring the man behind her but when his breathing grew annoyingly loud she rolled her eyes. What did he expect? To turn around and give him a warm welcome? Not in a million years!  
Behind her back the brute was moving; grabbing that and tossing this, making so much noise that Kate had to take a quick step back as the black stallion hit its long legs hard and neighed anxiously.

“Could you stop that? You’re scaring him!” She said annoyed but still without looking at his direction.

“He’s fine!” Came his gruff reply as he was banging something metal even harder now!

“You are very loud!”

She heard his irritating laugh.

“Then leave…No one’s keeping you here!”

Kate turned around to confront him only to be met with his provokingly intense stare. She crossed her arms in that spoiled way and demanded.

“You leave! I was here first!” But her childish tone only made him laugh harder.

“It’s not a contest princess…” And added. “No! Not a princess… just an impudent child…”

Her fist closed into tiny angry balls.

“Ooooh I’m the child now? And what are you if I may ask? Except for a total dickhead of course?

Richie titled his head looking more amused than insulted.

“Why are you so upset princess? Is that my presence still makes you dripping wet? Is that it?”

Kate’s jaw fell at his vulgarity but thankfully she gathered herself rather quickly and hissed.

“You wish!”

Richie held her gaze challenging her silently to go on but she wouldn’t take the bait this time. She cast him a dismissive glare turning her attention to the black beast behind her and whispered.

“My poor beauty! How you put up with this jerk over there?”

Richie had to stifle the urge to seize her elbow and force her to face him once more, he cursed instead and after a while he witnessed the small female freeing his horse, taking the reins in hand and guiding him to the exit.

“What the heck are you doing?”

But now it was her turn to gift him with her sour laughter.

“What it looks like?”

“You can’t handle him; he’s too wild for you… Better choose a mare; you'll find out that have more in common with her!”

Kate more felt than saw his snickering.

“If I were you I would choose my words more carefully Richard!”

She felt him moving till he came to a stop behind her. Kate didn’t move at all as their sudden proximity caused Goosebumps ran all over her body. He was standing so close now and Kate could swear that his masculine aura was about to consume her entirely. Her heartbeat rate increased and she stilled herself waiting to see what he would do next. She really didn’t want to find herself at his mercy again; completely unable, but most importantly unwilling to break free. Yes, if she had to be honest with herself, Kate had to admit the bitter truth. And the truth was that Kate craved for this man who for so many nights now had been plaguing her dreams; making her thrashing restless in her sheets. Neither of them spoke for a while after her warning till with low voice he challenged.

“Or what?”

Her answer was swift and full of venom.

“Or you’ll find yourself on your knees again! Remember or you want me to refresh your memory?”

With that Kate took another step towards the exit but his big hand seized her upper arm tugging it hard and causing her to lose her balance and crash with her back at his chest. Before she had the needed time to react Richie threatened.

“Maybe today it’s you the one who’ll be on its knees!”

And his arms closed possessively around her waist.

“What are you doing?”

“What you want me to…!”

Kate rolled her eyes again even though he couldn’t see her and …..

“Ha! You would love that! Wouldn’t you now?!”

Richie withdrew his hands and spun her around swiftly to face him. She let a startled yelp but other than this she remained there, secure into his embrace making no attempt to free herself. Richie had to drop his head now, in order to stare into her beautiful blue eyes and took his time to inspect her soft features; her brows were knit together and she returned the stare with defiance. That stare alone was enough to set his insides ablaze and Richie brought his face lower till their noses almost touched. With his lips just a breath’s distance from her luscious ones he remained still; provoking her that way to make the next move and Richie couldn’t keep his big satisfying grin from spreading when he saw how her eyes flew from his eyes and fixed onto his lips.

God he was dying to kiss her and denying that from himself had caused little drops of sweat to gather on his forehead…but he wasn’t going to back out till he took what he wanted to. 

“Why you fight it? You should consider yourself lucky, you know that?”

But his little princess was a fighter and she wasn’t going to yield that easily because she narrowed her eyes to him and mocked.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Richard!”

He smirked upon hearing that.

“That mouth of yours! I should put it on better use!” And he winked.

Her eyes widen in shock at his vulgarity and that only added at her defiant nature. This man…this intolerable man! Was he really implying that she… God! Kate fumed! To whom he thought he was talking too…?

“Watch your tongue! How dare to speak to me like that?”

“Why princess? You like it too much maybe?”

“Oooh please now…Don’t mistaken me for one of your whores!”

He pushed harder now, daring her with his words and his body.

“Do I? Why then your eyes are begging me to kiss you, princess?”

Her pupils dilated and Richie felt his need grow as her lips parted slightly!

And in a more commanding tone he added.

“But I won’t do it, beautiful; not until you ask me to!”

Her response hit him like a slap across the face.

“I wouldn’t do that not even if you were the last man on earth!”

That reaction would have angered him if he wasn’t standing so close to her. But now with her fragile body pressed into his bigger one Richie could feel how loud her heart pounded in her little chest and that filled him with satisfaction beyond words. So he ignored her harsh reply and smirked wickedly instead.

“You don’t sound very sure…sis!”

“Wanna take a bet?”

His hold on her became tighter and now their bodies were being pressed together hard. Kate felt her legs tremble as her insides jolted in such excitement she had to bite down her lip to stifle a moan. He was tormenting her; keeping her secure like that with his arms and his taut body. He could tell how much his proximity was affecting her and he was using that against her!  
His huge body was almost covering hers and vivid images from that time in the forest when he had overpowered her filled her mind. Something else she was able to tell was that he was impossibly hard and Kate had a feeling that Richie wanted her to sense his rigid member pulsating angrily in her lower stomach. Feeling her body being already worked up for him Kate’s mind screamed in agony.

“God! That man doesn’t have a hint of shame! Don’t give in…don’t give in…”

His hot breath on her neck just below her ear brought her back to reality and she heard him whispering.

“I’m fucking great in bets!”

She opened her mouth to say something witty but his lips at the pulse of her neck stole her breath away and instead of words a pitiful whine came out. Why was she becoming so weak regarding his advances? Richie was heaving too, totally unwilling to remove his mouth from her soft skin and after some time Kate’s blurry mind heard him speaking…no, pleading was the right word, with a voice that was dripping his desire.

“Be mine, Katie! Give yourself to me. I’ll be gentle I promise!”

It would be a lie to say that Kate saw that coming and upon hearing the agony in his voice she pressed her thighs together to cease some of the unbearing tension that had gathered there. Her whole body screamed yes and the tiny voices of reason inside her mind had been silenced for good now. The only thing she could hear except the buzz in her ears was.

“Do it! Do it! Don’t deny this from yourself! You could this…Nobody has to know…Nobody…”

With a heavy sigh her lips parted but just before she gave a breathless yes an angry voice sounded behind them.

“What the hell you two are doing?”

Kate froze and she instantly tried to disengage her body from his solid embrace; Richie, on the other hand, remained provokingly unfazed by Gavin’s intrusion.  
But Kate couldn’t hide her panic as her eyes flew back and forth between father and son. Her mind pressed hard for an explanation no matter how lame that would sound. After what seemed forever Kate opened her mouth stammering in shame.

“Nothing! Nothing! Richie here was showing me how to…. How to…. How…”

She swallowed hard as her mind went completely blank. Unable to conjure a proper answer she looked around frantically and Richie’s smug expression didn’t help either. Kate started to hyperventilate; she was going to die in shame if old Gavin found out what was happening between her and his son! And after some long and excruciating moments, her tormentor’s voice came to her rescue. But after hearing his excuse Kate wasn’t so sure that Richie said that to save her or to humiliate her even more in front of his father’s presence.

“….How to mount a stallion properly!”

Her face turned redder than Maggie’s tomatoes before she muttered her apologies and stormed outside.

Richie’s smug grin became wider only to be met by his father scornful glare.

“What the hell are you doing boy?”

He shrugged innocently.

“I’m taming the shrew!”

The moment she was inside her room Kate locked the door and let her body collapse on her pink bed. Her mind was racing. How was she going to face Gavin again? The old man knew; Kate was sure of it! 

“Of course he does!” Her mind scolded! “He’s not stupid, he saw how his son was holding you!”  
But her mind pressed harder not allowing a moment of peace.

“And what about you? So eager to give yourself to him like a greedy whore!”  
With tears forming in her eyes she shook her head vigorously! No! This wasn’t acceptable! Even if it was the most fucking sensual thing she had ever felt…still, it wasn’t acceptable for a girl of her own state. She should have known better than to throw herself into this meaningless carnal relationship with a man of a much lower status. But even now when her better judgment had taken the upper hand Kate couldn’t persuade her inner needs which had rebelled against her mind. And she cursed! Loudly!

“Damn him…And damn her...And damn him again for ruining the word stallion for her.”

Ooooh how she wished she could give him a lesson! That audacity couldn’t go unanswered! And Kate sneered devilishly. She might know exactly the right guy for the job! She stood up and reached for her phone. As she was dialing the number her grin became wider.

“Poor Richie boy!”

*****

Around lunchtime Kate decided that she had remained enough hidden and that she had to deal with the consequences of her actions eventually. Well so be it! With her usual regal air, she climbed down the stairs and walked into the kitchen where she came face to face with a very sour Gavin! Her confidence left her at once and she remained there rooted wishing that someone, anyone come and save her from the awkward encounter with Maggie’s husband. With her body extremely stiff she croaked.

“Oh hey!” She looked around confused. “Where’s everyone?”

The old man gave her a meaningful glare and tapped his fingers on the wooden table.  
“Grocery shopping. Your mother wants to dazzle you with something…” And without any discretion, he added.  
“Girl do us all a favor and leave!”  
Kate kept staring at him dumbfounded, unable to speak. Well if she wasn’t welcomed here she had absolutely no problem at all to leave right this instant…but to do this just to do this hillbilly a favor? Hell NO!  
So Kate opened her mouth and dared him.

“Maggie can tell me that!”

He leaned forward now as to say something of great importance.

“She won’t do that, we both know it girl. But I see right into you kid and I can tell how cruelly you play with your mother’s feelings but keep this in mind; Maggie is my wife and I won’t take it kindly if you break her heart!”

Well the old man had balls after all. Kate had to be more careful around him from now on but for the time being, she feigned confusion.

“I don’t know what you mean Gavin!”

She had just finished her sentence when they heard the front door open and close and steps coming closer. Gavin brought his beer to his lips but not before he whispered.

“And stay away from my son!”

Kate’s face paled just in time to hear Maggie’s ignorant voice cheer excitedly.

“Oooh sweetie! I have a surprise for you! Just wait and see!”

Kate nodded feeling numb and not even bothering to ask Maggie what her surprise was.  
*********************** They ate in silence…mostly! Maggie was the only one who wouldn’t stop chatting and gossiping about everything and everyone; total oblivious of the tension that had cast its thick veil all around the wooden table.

It was during desert when Maggie’s eyes glinted playfully and chirped.

“Darling I’ve almost forgotten your gift!”

Kate gave her mother a skeptical look and nodded.

“Ok…”

Maggie was already on her feet and was trying to fish something out of her purse. When she found it she turned and handed it to her daughter too excited to even notice the girl’s growing discomfort.

Katie look puzzled at the two small coupons in her hand and back to Maggie again who she hurried to explain.

“It’s tickets hon. For a local band. Richie tells me that they are awesome! You know it was his idea to buy you those tickets. They are playing tonight!( At that a loud puff left Gavin’s lips.)

Kate wasn’t so sure at first but after hearing that Richie was the one who had the idea, her mind worked fast and she had to tell that that was the perfect opportunity to spite her “brother”!

Applying her most captivating smile she piped.

“Oh that’s wonderful!!! Thank you so much, Margaret….and you dear Richie for being so thoughtful!”

Maggie tried to add something like “Well Richie is really hoping you two go together…”

But Kate wouldn’t have that! Of course, that jakass had bought these tickets because he wanted to spend time alone with her! Well, he wouldn’t have it his way at that time! Kate would make sure of it!

Her brows arched, the sides of her mouth turned down and she said innocently.

“Oh mother I would love that…but I have already made plans for tonight. If I only knew it! But if Richie doesn’t mind I can go with my date instead...!”  
And turning to him she asked. “Do you mind Richard?”

Gavin’s gruff voice was heard, making all of them jump a little.

“He doesn’t! Go have fun with your date girl!”

And Maggie was thrilled as well.

“A date dear?! Is he a nice boy? Do we know him?”

Kate shrugged as all the attention was on her now.

“I don’t know, I suppose! His name is Andy and his around my age!”

The little fucker from the other night on the pub Richie thought and he saw red. Before he could stop himself he spat.

“I specifically told you to stay away from that fucker!”

Now all the three heads turned their eyes on him. Maggie was the one to speak as the other two were staring hard at him; each one for his own personal reasons.  
“Why dear? Is that Andy Bones we’re talking about? He’s a good kid!”

But Richie debated further more.

“The hell he is! He was groping Katie shamelessly a couple of weeks ago!”

And all the eyes were on her now but Kate wasn’t going to have that. She threw her arms in the air and yelled.

“Oh My God! You liar!” And turning to face her socked mother she added.

“Maggie we were dancing! Just dancing! It’s not my fault if this caveman over there hasn’t seen people dance before!” 

Maggie was confused; not knowing of what she should believe so she remained silent witnessing the two "siblings" exchange angry glares.  
Richie was ready to retort back something really nasty but thankfully Gavin stepped in and stated.

“I’m sure the girl is telling the truth, Maggs. I’m sure that little Kate wouldn’t do anything of that kind…So let the kids go and have fun…and Richie, I need you here, we have much to do!”  
Kate gave him a victorious look and hummed.  
“Thank you, Gavin! Maggie...and Richie thank you again! It’s going to be a wonderful night!”

20.00 o’ clock  
Kate was waiting ready by the door! Her mother was pacing around in anxiety and Gavin was sitting in his usual spot drinking a cold beer. Oh and it was Richard too but he had left the house the moment they had finished their little debate in the kitchen earlier that day!  
“Oh Bab…I mean Kate please be careful…and don’t drink…and don’t smoke…and…” But Kate her cut her mid-sentence.  
“For your information Maggie I wouldn’t do anything of these things even if you were telling me I’m allowed to.”  
That was somewhat comforting and Maggie backed out a little. Five more minutes passed by when they heard a car stopping somewhere near and Kate hurried to grab her purse but Maggie had once more to speak her concerns.

“Why? Is he not coming inside to greet us?”  
But she closed her mouth when she was met with her daughter’s cold stare.  
“Margaret, he is not coming to ask for my hand in marriage. We are just going to a concert.” And when she was sure that her mother didn’t have anything else to add she bid her goodnight and left the house.  
Maggie was so upset that didn’t even have the time to inform little Kate that they were about to leave too and go over some neighbor’s ranch. Oh well, Maggie thought, Richie will be here before Kate is back! And with that Maggie remembered that she hadn’t ask Kate what time she was planning to return.  
With a frown, she scolded.

“Well done Maggie! Well done!”

Kate waved at the blond boy at the driver's seat and started walking towards the car when Richie materialized beside her out of thin air and seized her arm; casually though, not possessively, like he was telling her to have fun.

Lowering his head he whispered a few words to her.  
“Don’t you dare leave with him!”

But Kate freed her hand and whispered back in the same calm manner.  
“Watch me!”

The only indication that he had heard her was the little vein that twitched in his forehead and then he left…  
And just to be honest with herself that scared Kate more than his usual threats. 

****************************************************

“Oh Richie so good you’re here.” Maggie said loudly from the kitchen.  
“We are going to Audrey’s farm for an hour or two. I’m calling Kate but she doesn’t pick it up. Be here when she comes back…I don’t want her to be all alone in the ranch, you never know what might happen.”

His stomach clenched in anticipation. Yes indeed…you never know what might happen. With her most unfazed look, he asked.

“Are you playing cards again this night?”

Maggie blushed. “Just a few rounds dear…nothing special.

Richie mind celebrated. He knew perfectly well what a few rounds meant! Gavin and Maggie won’t be back till morning…And his mind cheered. "It’s going to be just the two of us my little princess…" And his excitement was so strong that Richie had to excuse himself and run into his room.


	3. Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dark and contains elements of abuse. Please don't read if those things are bothering you. It's just fiction. Thank you.

23.45

Kate was sitting in the back of a taxi with her arms crossed and her eyes glinting furiously.

Her date had been terrible!  
That little fucker had made a move at her even after she repeatedly told him not to. In the end, she had to connect her open palm with his face to make him understand that no means no!!!

But what was paining her the most was the fact that Richie was right… He was right about what that pathetic sucker's intentions were!  
And she just couldn’t stand the smug expression on his face or the humiliation if he ever found out about what had happened tonight.

Kate shook her head! 

No! Absolutely no! 

She had to conjure a proper lie and after some consideration, she decided to tell everyone that her date was fine and everything went smoothly... That she just felt a little tired and that’s why she returned back earlier, not want to be a buzz killer for Andy and his friends! Yeah...That seemed like a decent explanation....

Finally, the car came to a stop and Katie after tossing some money at the driver, stepped out and walked towards the big white country house. 

As she was approaching at the front door she couldn’t help but notice how quiet the place was. She checked her phone. No, they weren’t sleeping; it was too early for them! She saw some missed calls from her mother. Had something bad happened?

Well, the lights were off too…

Kate increased her pace anxious to find out if everything was ok. It wasn’t that she was worried about those hillbillies but if someone had broken in…Well, she had to check! Hadn’t she?!!! Or maybe not! Maybe it was better to try a call, Maggie! After all, if somebody had indeed broken in, then maybe going inside on her own wasn't the smartest thing to do...

She tried to call Maggie...Nothing....

Gavin....Again nothing!

Now panic took the upper hand and Kate without thinking reached the front door cautiously and stepped inside looking around frantically to see if something was amiss.

But no everything looked in place! So where was everyone? Her mind didn’t have the time to answer that question when suddenly a big hand flew to her mouth squeezing hard and muffling her scream.

Was that a burglar? Was that a rapist? A killer? That’s why no one was around? He had killed them all? 

As those disturbing thoughts were flooding her mind, the bulky intruder behind her removed his hand from her mouth and used it to grip her jaw so hard that Kate was sure she would bear his marks for a long time. The moment he freed her mouth she tried to call for help but his hold on her chin was so painful that even if she wanted to, Kate found it impossible to produce a single sound. Her muscles were throbbing painfully, her vision blurred from tears that had started to form and her mind raced. 

“That’s it? That’s how I die?”

Without wasting any time the man hauled her backward so roughly that Kate lost her balance and fell back into him. Her back hit against his chest, and she let out a gasp as she felt the man’s other hand wrap around her waist to keep her in place.

Trapped like that her mind snapped, overpowering her fear; she just couldn't let herself be taken so easily like this. She had to put up a fight. She tried to pull away from the man’s iron hold while smacking her little fists into the arm he used to keep her still.

"Let me go!"

Kate yelled, squirming frantically against her captor but it was doing her no justice. Her strength was nothing against his. She heard a grunt of displeasure as he pushed her forward. She continued to struggle, kicking her legs back in the hope to strike him but to no avail as he continued to shove her forward across the room. It only took a few more moments before he had successfully pushed Kate against the wall of the room, slamming her body face-first on the hard stone and keeping her there immobilized with his massive body being pressed flushed against hers. Kate let out a pained cry and immediately after she felt all the oxygen leaving her lungs. And, as she was straggling to breathe, the man pressing his body behind her, held her there even more firmly to prevent her from fighting back. His left arm was still wrapped around her waist, while his right hand moved to secure Kate's wrist and held her arm against the wall; earning a frustrated growl from her mouth.

Kate heard the man behind her hush into her ear. It made her shudder. Did he honestly think he was going to calm her down when he was holding her against the wall like that?

"Shh…" 

After a few more struggles, the girl finally realized that it was useless to keep up with that fight. There was absolutely nothing she could do! Her body had started to give up and it was her mind which still shouted, FIGHT!

She knew that it was futile but yet again she had to give one more try so with everything she got Kate once more tried to scratch, kick or bite him but doing so she heard her assailer spitting an insult and felt his hand seizing a fistful of hair and tagging them so hard till her neck arched back violently.

This time fear kicked in and all her defiance left her at once. With her head being yanked back like that Kate couldn’t even find the courage to open her eyes and look at his face, so she kept them closed tightly, thinking bitterly that if she wouldn’t witness his face maybe, just maybe, there might be a tiny chance to let her live after he’s done with her. The realization of what was going to happen to her scared her to death and Kate petrified focused to prevent her panic from clouding her mind completely, ignoring the extreme pain her head was in at that moment.

For a while neither of them made any attempt to move or speak. The only thing she could hear except the loud thud of her heart was their ragged breath, his and hers. Kate concentrated on that; and to her utter delight, she realized that he was panting too! She could sense his heavy moist breath somewhere near her left cheek. And her reckless mind rebelled once more thinking that even though he was bigger and stronger she must have caused some bruises on him as well so if she was about to die this night no one would say that she went down without a fight first.

She had no idea how much time they stayed like this but her neck was aching now by the unnatural pose he had forced her head in and Kate wished nothing more but to find a way to soothe her sore muscles there and for the time being the only thing she could do was to relax her tense body in order to appease some of the pressure applied on her head by his rough hold. She shifted her small form to succeed that but in the limited space between them, she unintentionally rubbed her rear causing him to thrust his hips forward and grind his groin shamelessly along her back. Before she realized what he was doing to her the big hand he had on the wall moved to her middle again keeping her perfectly still for him and with a husky voice, he whispered.

“Did you enjoy your date princess?”

Her eyes darted open and her whole body shook from rage. She knew that this idiot was insane but even for him that was too much, that was beyond...Kate couldn’t even describe it. The fucker had just crossed the line.

With all the strength she possessed Kate pushed back as hard as she could, trying desperately to create some distance between them but she incredulous heard him coaxing her to keep doing that.

“Hmmm...yes princess. Just like that! I know you like it...Just like that..”

And he used the hand at her middle to guide her movements, groaning at the same time.

Furiously Kate spat.

“Fuck you, Richard! Stop that! You jerk!”

Unfazed by her insults he purred cocky.

"You will like it." 

Digging her nails into his arms Kate hissed venomously.

"I doubt that!"

Richie didn’t even flinch at that but his next words were an angry threat. 

“Do you really think you could tease and taunt me all these weeks to no avail? You may play your little mind games on your pathetic boyfriends and get away with it, but not with a man like me.”

"Let go." Kate breathed hard against the wall in front of her.

Adjusting more pressure at her body he hissed. 

"You don't need to fight this." And added closely to her ear. "I know that you want it too."

Kate gritted her teeth together before she spat.

"You don't know what you're talking about." 

"Don't deny the truth princess." 

Richie smugly whispered into the smaller girl's ear, as he loosened his grip from her hair and slowly dragged his right hand down her arm. 

"Deep inside you, you’re begging for it."

Her breath hitched. The way this brute spoke to her…whispered to her… His voice, his words, his touch. It always sent butterflies to her stomach and make her heart race. Memories of that night flooded back to her at that moment; the feeling of how he had her pinned on the ground, his body between her legs, the feeling of him on top of her, his fingers touching her fire…And Kate couldn’t escape it; all these memories made her body writhe in agony.

“I can feel it.” Richie provoked her furthermore. 

Slowly and tantalizing he moved his hand further down her arm. His hot breath was melting her skin and Kate shuddered from raw desire.

"Your body wants you to give in, but you keep denying it." 

With that being said, he dropped his hand completely, placing it possessively over her hip.

Nerves flared up inside Kate's chest as she felt Richard's gradual motions. She knew perfectly well what he had in mind. Never before in her life had anyone been so forward with her. It was such an unfamiliar sensation. To be overpowered like that, to be at someone’s mercy and it thrilled Kate beyond words…To speak the truth, everything about this man was so unfamiliar to her. He had made her feel more in one day that anyone had made her feel in her whole life.

She continued to refuse the man behind her, even if her body was saying something completely different. Kate gulped and let out an exhale.

"I don't want anything from you." 

Richie gave her hip a light squeeze and murmured with his deep voice.

"Princess….I can give you what you want." 

Biting her lip at hearing Richie say those things to her, Kate cursed the weakness spreading through her body, making her legs shake as the man before her held her more tightly against the wall and used his strength to keep her standing.

"That's not true, stop this!" 

Even her voice had started to betray her; coming out no more than a whisper.

"Stop. Richie stop…"

Anything to get away from him; from Richard! She had to get away. She couldn't let him get her in the same position as that night. It might cause jolts of excitement deep inside her but she shouldn't let him overpower her again. Who knows what might happen if they were together like that again. Especially now, when her body was ready to betray her.

Richie sighed and removed his grip from her hip as his hand continued downwards. He let it brush her bare leg, slowly inching it toward her inner thigh.  
He left it there for a while as his mind was racing too. Perhaps he shouldn't throw himself on her like last time. Perhaps he should take things slow with her, and give her what this little hellcat seemed to be craving. And her body was craving release but alas, Richie couldn’t tell for sure if he would be able to resist his own needs afterward. But…If he gave her that, then maybe…just maybe she would allow him the access he has been craving for. The thought only set him ablaze with passion. He wished so desperately to have this little minx under his power. Oh the things he could do to her in a position like this. It made Richie quiver at the mere thought. To be honest Richie was surprised that he had lasted this long without ravishing the girl already. There was so much more he had to do to her than simply rub her thigh. As wonderful as it felt, there were much better places to be stroking. He wanted to know what every last inch of this girl's body felt like. Even if Kate wasn't verbally agreeing to him, he knew that deep inside of her she needed this as much as he did.

But Kate wasn’t going to make that easy for him! Noticing the path of his hand, she stiffened in alarm. He couldn't be serious. That hillbilly couldn't be serious. What did he think he was doing? He had no right to invade her personal space like that. That thought seemed ridiculous considering what happened between them the last time they were alone, but it still shocked and stunned her to feel a man touching her like this. It was outrageous.

"What are you doing!?" 

Kate questioned as she instinctively tried to shrug the hand from her thigh and clench her legs together.

“Shhh… Don’t be afraid…”

Kate glared at him angrily. 

"I'm not afraid of you." 

But she was afraid of him emotionally…physically…sexually…She was scared of what she was feeling at the mere thought of him. All that hate and longing! She was so full of shame at what she had been feeling and thinking about this man!

His hand was moving so close to her intimate place that she could almost feel it touching her there. He had been the first man to touch her there and it frightened her and excited her at the same time! 

Kate shook her head violently; she shouldn't allow him to touch her like that.

Ignoring her protests Richie ran his fingers up and down the length of Kate's thigh, making the girl give a small whimper. Kate squirmed against his taut body, trying hard to hold back more noises from escaping her lips. She could feel his fingers stroking her so gently up and down her thigh, not quite reaching her already wet core before trailing back downwards. It made her body feel weak and tingly. This man was so close to touching her there…. For some reason, these simple light touches were making her body react in a way she never knew possible and a fiery fever spread throughout her body. With every stroke Richie was giving her, the more she subconsciously hoped he slipped his fingers upwards just a little too far. 

Richard started breathing heavier in her ear. It drove him crazy to feel this beautiful girl's body giving in to him. She wouldn't be able to refuse him for much longer. He gave one last stroke and in one swift moment, he spun her around to face him. She only had the time to let out a small gasp in surprise as she was forced to face her captor. Richie without speaking pushed his forehead to press against hers and stared intently into her eyes as poor Kate stared back into his helplessly. She couldn’t help but notice that there was nothing familiar inside his intense eyes. This look! It was so full of hunger and lust. What was he going to do to her now? Her lips trembled anxiously as she caught sight of his eyes flicks downwards to look at her mouth. His eyes returned to her again and another chill run down her spine. 

“Don’t let him intimidate you this time!” Her mind shouted!

She immediately raised her hand to slap him but he seized her wrists and used one big hand to secure her smaller ones behind her back and with the other one he gripped her chin again to force her to look straight into his eyes. She wasn’t going to back out though and Kate swore that if she ever managed to get free, she would definitely kill the bastard! With that in mind, her body thrashed violently and she bared her teeth at him cursing loudly again.

“You asshole! You psychopath! You pathetic…”

Kate jerked her chin from his grip, insolence radiating from her. 

Richie laughed.

“Now that is the Katie I admire. Defiant!”

She opened her mouth to protest but grinding his groin on her again, her voice betrayed her and a faint moan came out instead.  
Hearing a noise like that coming out her mouth Richie let a groan of excitement and he impatiently smashed his lips against hers. It took her by surprise and despite flinching at the sudden contact she closed her eyes and moaned into their kiss. For some reason it made her body melt. She had never realized until that moment that a kiss from someone could feel so good. The more Richard kissed her, the more she felt herself becoming his. She did not want to admit it, but this man knew how to kiss, and she hated him for it. Her stomach knotted and her knees weakened. It was like he had cast a spell upon her senses.

Somehow she managed to free her hands and push them forward, pressing them against Richie’s chest gently while he kissed her. She never realized that she could enjoy so much a kiss. It was so wrong on so many levels. How could she do that? How could she have begun to act like that? How could she have been enjoying that man’s advances on her? She was allowing him again to invade her mouth with his tongue. Under no circumstances, she was allowed to do anything close to something like this with a man like him! And Kate cringed at the thought.

His soft kiss evolved quickly into a brutal one and Kate tasted iron. He was kissing and biting and using his tongue to dominate her mouth. Kate had never thought that a human being could ever contain such passion and aggression; both at the same time. She fought back at first; trying to push him away with her hands but once more the only thing she succeeded was to stimulate him even more. Her muffled protests fell on deaf ears even though Kate was sure that they didn’t sound like protests at all!

Richie satisfied noticed how the muscles in her stomach were rippling and how fast her body was betraying her. At last, he had succeeded to invoke her lust, his demeanor changed sadistically as he set in on a mauling frenzy, sucking brutally and biting her delicate lips.

And then his hand moved to her breast and suddenly Kate heard a loud crack and felt her nipples stood erect touched by the night’s breeze. What the fuck! That brute had just torn her favorite dress into shreds. Kate jerked her eyes awake; surprised by his erratic change and pleading once again she tried to disengage from his grip but to no avail. His mouth left hers and now his assaults were everywhere on her body; biting, nipping, kissing and touching. His hands were roaming up and down touching her as no other man had ever before and as he continued to maul her, loud whimpers escaped her throat. His teeth seized her neck, leaving his wrath to mark her for the days to come. Hell! Her mind screamed! There was no way she would be able was going to hide this.

“Richard!” She whimpered, trying to pull him from his feral high.

Instantly he ceased, chuckling smugly and taking her plump lips between his teeth and sucking it softly. Without realizing it Kate immediately opened her mouth for him to dip his tongue in and they both moaned!

His hand moved lower down to the torn part of her dress allowing his fingers to slip into it to their destination and a jolting spark shot through her entire body as she felt his fingers come into contact with her lacy panties. Oh god. He was there. He was actually touching her there. Her heart, breath, mind, and thoughts all raced together at the same time. Throwing her head back she let out something between a moan and a cry! Her entire body tensed at the sensation that flowed through her. She felt scared. She felt nervous. She felt overwhelmed. And it was too much to process.

Richie held his fingers stationary for a moment to allow her to get used to the idea of them being there. It took every ounce of willpower he possessed to not let his hand wander and explore every inch of the area he was touching. His head dropped to her chest again and he went back at consuming her breasts, sucking each nipple until they swelled into his mouth and Kate wasn’t so sure anymore if she was strong enough to refuse him!

A few seconds passed and Richard unable to stand waiting any longer, with a hard tug pushed her underwear out of the way, pressing at the same time his fingers down on her, before bringing them back up again. Kate arched her back desperately at feeling him come into contact with her untouched purity and as he stroked her there slowly, over and over in continual motion, a moan of pleasure escaped her lips.

Kate bit her lips and wished she hadn't made a noise like that, but she couldn't help it. It wasn't fair!

"Don't, please!" She pleaded. "I don't want it!"

Richie listened to her pleas and it gave him a rush of adrenaline. He let out a groan into the smaller girl's ear as he brushed his fingers down her slit again. His arousal bulged firmly against his pants and he couldn't help but press it into Kate's lower stomach.  
Despite her fear, Kate was so aroused already that she felt her folds slick from wetness and sensed Richie tracing his middle finger up and down her purity, coating his fingers with her juices as he continued to rub her sensitive spot. Shudders overtook her body at feeling how the man was bathing his fingers in her fluid, using it to slide over her entrance so teasingly and she continued biting down on her bottom lip in an attempt to muffle more sounds of bliss from coming out her mouth! 

Richie could feel her pleasure pouring out of her at his touch and it drove him crazy!

"Oh god, Kate." She heard him breathing the same time his erection twitched against her. "Look how wet you've become." 

She uncontrollably thrashed her body at the sensation; it was making her light-headed and weak. Kate trembled and her voice broke.

"How dare you."

His fingers twitched with anticipation. He couldn't control the dirty desires from flooding his mind.

"How dare I what?" he asked seductively. "Touch you? Make you moan? Give you exactly what you want?"

With that Richie pressed his palm hard on her scorching pussy and Kate let out a startled cry. Her heart skipped a beat and her vision blacked as her whole body paralyze from raw need. Impulsively she tried to pull him away from her. Nerves and panic swelled up inside her. She couldn't believe it. She never planned on having him touch her there. She never wanted him to touch her there. Her mind was screaming no, the same time her body was screaming yes. Kate was way too stunned and torn over what was happening to her that she couldn't even think straight. The sexual tension was getting to her in a way she never knew possible. As his hand started rubbing her a little faster, Kate moaned and arched her back again, tugging helplessly on Richie’s arm begging him to stop. 

"Stop." Kate forced herself to whisper.

She heard his grunt as he ground his erection harder against her. He prodded his drenched finger against her little hole, picturing how it would feel if it were to be his member there instead. The sensations that overrun her whole system were so strong that Kate threw her head back panting and before she had time to stop herself a loud cry tore from her throat. God her sex was on fire and her mind went blank from the all those feelings that were attacking her body.

But a tiny part of her sanity had remained intact and she insisted at keeping her legs together as tightly as she could, making that way one last try to resist him. Kate closed her eyes in despair; she was so torn between holding onto her dignity and giving in to her female instincts as her body so urgently wanted to. 

At first, Richie tried to soothe her.

"Don’t fight it."

But as the girl ignored his command, still denying him access, Richie hissed, pushing himself harder against her.

"Open these for me, Katie." 

"No! Please wait." 

She whimpered, unable to control her breathless moans against his broad chest but Richie was done with waiting.

"Open your fucking legs for me, Katie!" 

His harsh and commanding tone pocked her defiant self and Kate came back to reality. She couldn't let this happen. She didn't want to part her legs for this pervert! She couldn't throw away her dignity like this. No matter how badly she craved for him...And the truth was that it was becoming harder and harder to resist him. She had to try though.

"Get your hands off me you filthy pervert!"

Richie laughed! Oh, how he burned to put that beautiful, insolent mouth in better use! How he burned to be able to put himself inside her. With that in mind, Richie didn’t bother to respond but he slowly slid his middle finger down through her folds instead and brushed the tip of his finger over the girl's clit, exhaling in satisfaction when he heard her whimper and squirm at his touch. But she was still denying him access and Richie cursed loudly! No, he wouldn’t have that now! So, feeling her dripping pussy and without losing any time Richie kicked her legs apart and started working her clit up and down with his fingers, whispering feverishly. 

"Oh, baby." 

Kate continued to whimper and tremble against the wall, while she desperately tried to remove his large demanding hand from between her legs. It was impossible. He wouldn't budge and she was getting too weak to put up more of a fight against him. Richie was now brushing her over her most sensitive spot, and it drove her body crazy. She wanted more. She needed more. She had to have more. Her legs shook in need uncontrollably as she could hardly even come to terms with what she was feeling.

"You don't want me to stop." He said lowly, continuing his teasing prods against her pussy. 

At that moment Kate couldn't find any words to say back to him. All she could do was moan and whimper under his touch.

Richie slipped his finger back up to her clit and stroked over it tenderly, rubbing the sensitive spot slowly up and down, driving her crazy and making her gasp and writhe in agony. Her clit throbbed and pulsed against his rough fingers and the mere thought that this man was stroking her in such slow, gentle swirls felt so irresistible, but also so tormenting. It was putting her body on edge and Kate shocked realized that she craved him to quicken his pace on her. But she couldn't say that to him so she hoped and mentally prayed he would rub her faster! Something deep inside told her to make him stop, but she could not do it. He had complete control over her body and her arm had already stopped trying to pull him away from her.... It just felt so blissfully good! She closed her eyes, relishing his touch, her mind traveling back to his rock-hard cock but she forced that thought away from her. 

Kate uncontrollably dropped her head into his shoulder as she unwillingly pressed her hips up to meet with the man’s thrusts. She was panting frantically over the powerful jolting pleasure that was shooting through her entire body. It was so breathtaking. This was exactly what she was craving for. Every inch of her being wanted her to scream out yes to what Richie was doing to her and it took every part of her willpower to prevent herself from doing so. Her mind was becoming foggy. Richie was touching her faster now, at that exact pace she wanted him to and fuck! but she needed this so very badly! She could feel her body begin to convulse with bliss as her pussy pounded with pleasure. She was nearing her body's limit now. It was only a matter of time until she would reach that irresistible climax. She wanted to feel it so badly, but at the same time, she knew once it was over, the reality of everything would sink in and engulf her but Kate put that thought aside for now...She had to feel this! She had to allow this pleasure to her body!

And closing her eyes Kate tried to push all these disturbing thoughts away for now and to concentrate once more to that incredible experience her body was going through but...the unwanted thoughts kept creeping back... and Kate cringed! Fuck... It felt so good but the shame was getting to her. And once more she did try to fight them off but alas, her mind had been flooded by them! That man had made her feel things she had never even known possible and there was no doubt he wanted to fuck her after, but she was not willing to allow this game to go that far. He could pleasure her and then she would call it quits. She had no intention of giving up her virginity tonight. But that would send him all the wrong signals. He would think that she wanted him…craved him…needed him…And dear God! Of course, she knew it was wrong for so many reasons…What would her friends think if they knew what she had been doing here this summer?  
Kate frustrated tried to reassure her restless mind! She had to do this just once and then she swore to herself she wouldn't do it again. No one would have to know about it. She could just simply push it from her mind and pretend it never happened. Yes, she would that! She was going to do that! But after...after the release she so desperately needed! Yes, Kate would make sure that the secret would remain only with her at any cost. There was no way he could know about this. 

Concentrating back onto what was happening to her body, Kate shivered feeling him playing with her folds, pinching and fondling till she felt her legs tremble. She was so fucking close! And just like that and without seeking permission Richie moved his fingers in her entrance and shoved one up her tight canal, feeling her little body spasm violently into his arms. She let out a pained Richard and the brute sniggered perversely as he forced a second finger inside her narrow threshold. Her intimate muscles tensed immediately, trying to fight the painful intrusion. But that didn’t stop him. She was so warm and slick that Richie felt shockwaves run through his body till his member was so incredibly hard that he was shaking visibly.

With her body now fully awake and aware of the assault, Kate shrieked, trying to rip his hands from her.

“Stop it! You are hurting me!”

He wrapped his fingers firmly around her throat, growling.

“Be still.”

As he was working his fingers inside her his gaze focus onto her face; features contorted in agony and lips parted into a silent scream. She was out stunning; a crimson red had spread from her face down to her neck and furthermore to her exposed chest that was moving up and down rapidly.

“Kate...You are fucking hot as hell.”

Seducing her with his sensual voice he tried to take her mind away from the brutal intrusion and Kate produced a shiver. One minute he was an erratic maniac and in the next, he seemed so tender, so sensual like the kind of guy a woman could easily fall in love with.

Kate moaned loudly while Richie tantalized her clit with expertise skill. Fuck but despite the pain, he knew exactly what he was doing and could feel how quickly her body was reacting to it. She was becoming weak. It was exactly how he had planned it. 

Watching and feeling the girl writhe and whine in pleasure, Richie could feel how quickly her release was approaching and he cursed; it had to be really quick because he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold himself. She was getting so close now and that excited him beyond belief. Would she really orgasm for him? 

Richie moaned, eagerly pressing his lips against the girl's neck.

"Oh, Katie… You're so close. Let it go."

Kate trembled as in an instant he quickened his pace even more on fucking her with his fingers, making her whimper loudly. It was too much for her. It was too much for her body to take. There was no way she was going to be able to fight back her climax. It was all happening too quickly and she couldn't stop it. All thoughts of what was wrong and right had been pushed completely from her conscience and the only thing that filled her was how wonderful this feeling was. She couldn't control herself any longer. Her release was upon her. Especially, after Richard growled into her ear.

"Cum for me, princess." 

He was moving his fingers in and out of her with such vigor, rubbing her sweet spot at the same time and Kate had been so worked up already that her orgasm hit her hard! 

Her nails dug tightly into his arm as she whined pitifully and she just couldn't take it anymore! Her body shook violently, eyes rolled back and her inner muscles clenched and unclenched so hard that Richie almost came right then and there. She let out a loud cry as a massive explosion of pleasure and hot flushes flooded through her entire body. She squirmed and threw her head from side to side over Richie’s shoulder. She wanted to scream. The pleasure flowing through her was so intense and it was the most powerful thing she had ever experienced in her life.

Richie held his princess closely to him and he shut his eyes tightly. Kate who couldn't hold back her continuous cries of pure bliss heard his strained voice.

”You are soaking wet princess. See? I told you that you would enjoy it."

But despite his satisfaction, Richie soon realized the one very painful problem that was left to be fixed. His erection! It had become so sore and demanding during the whole situation and especially during Kate's mesmerizing release. He couldn't help but notice how soaked with precum his pants were. It was crazy. He had never felt himself become so stimulated like that from any other female before. And right now, more than ever he wanted to be inside of this beautiful girl. If he did that, he was sure that he would be able to get her to make even louder screams than the cries she had given over her orgasm. The mere thought made him shudder. Her cries and moans were the most amazing sounds he had ever heard; he just couldn't get enough of it. He wanted to hear more sounds like that. Why was everything about this girl so addictive and alluring? He gave a small nip at her ear making her shiver. He couldn't believe how quickly the girl was becoming putty in his hands and that was the most deliciously erotic thing. It was much better than he had ever imagined it to be. Soon this girl would be his, any second passing, he was pushing her closer and closer to her corruption.

Kate was still unable to think straight. She had seen stars for a moment through her cloudy vision. All she was able to do was pant uncontrollably while leaning against him. She could hardly even support herself now. She was completely relying on Richie to hold her and keep her from dropping to the floor. Her legs shook with jolting tingles that reached all the way down to her feet. It was so incredible. That feeling…that climax…that man. How in the world was he able to make her feel like that? Was this what it felt like to be touched by a man? Or was it just Richard that was somehow able to give her all these sensations? Kate didn't know whether or not she should feel embarrassed, angry, or even just content over the whole situation. She'd never shared herself with anyone like that before.

The effects of her orgasm were beginning to wear off and she knew she was going to suddenly awaken and realize the reality of what just happened. That thought scared her. She just wanted to stay in that hazy state of mind where absolutely nothing else mattered... And... Kate frowned... He was whispering something to her…

“Please Kate, say it!”

She couldn’t open her eyes to acknowledge him so she just ignored him, but soon after she heard his voice again, calling at her impatiently and Kate through heavy eyelashes tried to focus her hazy eyes on him. His stare was so intense that somehow brought her back to reality and she heard him clearer now...

"Tell me!" He demanded.

Her brows knit together in confusion. He wanted her to say what exactly? Upon seeing her puzzled look Richie cursed again. He removed his hand from her sex and Kate witnessed incredulous as he started fumbling with the buttons of his pants and it didn’t take long before she heard his zipper going down. His passion for her was so strong, and she could feel it radiating off of his entire being. Oh god, how was she going to get out of this? It was getting worse by the second. If this continued any longer, Kate wasn't sure what would happen. .

With terrified eyes and trembling lips, she quivered.

“Richie...?”

He didn’t answer back; he just let his head drop till his forehead pressed hard on hers. Richie’s self-control was beginning to slip from him. He knew he had to try to take things slowly but his lust for her was getting the better of him. She was gradually giving in to him in the way he wanted her to. He couldn't remain patient any longer and giving a frustrated growl, he forced his aching arousal into her.

Kate once again tried to move but she already knew that he would make this impossible for her to happen and she was right! He captured both her wrists and very slowly he shook his head before with a raspy voice he spat.

“Don’t!”

“Richie...” Kate pleaded, her eyes beseeching. “Don’t do this.”

Tightening the grip on her wrists, he lowered his mouth to hers placing a chaste kiss to her lips and warned.

“Shh…”

He resumed fumbling with his pants till Kate felt something smooth brush her bare skin and she shivered. This was going out of hand very quickly and now she was seriously scared.

Richie sensed the girl's state of mind returning to normal. If anything that was the last thing he wanted. He wanted her to remain unconscious in passion because he couldn't have this moment ruined so when he saw her swallowing hard a few times to wet her dry throat he quickly sealed her lips again with one of his scorching kisses and despite her better judgment when his tongue seeking entrance Kate complied immediately opening her mouth for him. And it didn’t take long before their kiss turned deep and savage, fogging her mind once more till the only thing, she could think was the need she had for the man in front of her. She moaned in his mouth again and again till he broke the kiss and she heard him hissing something through his teeth. This time Kate knew perfectly well what he was asking from her; to grant him access to her body. During his kiss, Kate was able to feel his rigid member rubbing and throbbing shamelessly onto her thigh and now it was standing erect, freed from its prison, pulsing angrily and pocking at her lower belly and she didn’t have to look down to tell that he was considerably large and that filled her with fear and anxiety; it was her first time after all and it would be a lie to say that she didn’t dread the pain. Her mind was hyperventilating and the fact, that Richie dropped one hand and gripped his member hard, freaked her out! God, she could feel his hand as he slowly started working himself, moving his palm up and down his length and breathing heavily!

Before she completely snapped, Richard brought his mouth lower and started tracing open wet kissed along the column of her neck. A moan escaped her lips and she quickly threw her left hand to cover her mouth. It had come out a lot louder than she had expected it to. It was crazy. Why did that happen? She didn't for the life of her understand why. It was all becoming a blur. Her head was becoming hazy with a thick cloud. God! How he could do that to her?! She just had an orgasm! How she could find herself in that position again, so soon after? Despite her rational thinking, she couldn’t keep all those feelings from race through her mind as her heart pounded against her chest. She was still trying to give an explanation when she felt him pocking at her entrance and Kate froze. When he spoke again, his voice was shaking and it was stained with such an agony that Kate almost cum again.

"Princess…" 

"NO.” She said breathlessly at hearing his deep pleading voice.

Richie cursed! Fuck but why was she reacting like this? She knew how much he wanted her and she knew how much she wanted him. So, why she so heartily insisted to refuse him? But his mind very wisely advised him into using a calmer tone in order to relax the terrified girl in his arms.

"You don't need to be afraid. Please, Kate, say yes! Please, baby, let me have you!”

The agony in his voice was so palpable that Kate found herself in a loss of any words and she was still struggling to find her voice when she felt his hips moving forward making the broad head of his dick press harder on to her entrance. A frightened yelp left her lips.

Was he honestly doing that right now?

Kate pleaded for her freedom once more only for her demands to be totally ignored by the large man in front of her. His fingers come into contact with her cheek and it was such a soft and soothing caress that sent tingles through her body. It wasn't fair. Why did he have to touch her like that? How did he dare to even think that he had the right to touch her like that? For some reason, that man seemed to have a lack of boundaries when it came to her. He had already taken her first kiss, and Kate would never forget it

"Stop it!" she hissed through her teeth. 

He leaned forward slightly to lessen the gap between them and his mouth found her soft skin again just above her earlobe. Richie with soft kisses tried to coax her into accepting his advances on her body but gradually his kisses became sloppier and sloppier as his need grew stronger. She could feel how his body was shaking from the tremendous effort to maintain some self-control and somewhere between his ragged breaths, Kate heard him pleading and cursing and asking permission once more.

“I won't hurt you." 

That was a lie but little Kate didn’t have to know this! He planned to take her with an intensity and in ways, the world had never seen before! Putting an end to all the restless nights and all the frustrating days this damned female had caused him to spend!

“Katie let me, have you! Please you’re killing me! Let me fill your sweet cunt....”

His vulgarity made her insides burn with such anticipation and caused searing moisture to dribble from her folds. Kate let a few pitiful whines escape her lips. He was driving her crazy. Inside her, fear and need were in a battle for dominance and that battle was so intense that its effects were visible as Kate was ready to faint. She could still hear his distant voice whispering tantalizing details of the things he was going to do to her and Kate shut her eyes tight and threw her head back as the sensations assaulting her, mind and body, was incredibly strong and hard to resist.

Richie mistook this as a sign to proceed and now with every syllable leaving his mouth his hips pressed forward a little harder till Kate let a pained cry as the head of his dick passed her tight entrance stretching her painfully and slip just a few inches inside her... They both stilled trembling; one from pain and fear and the other from excitement and pleasure!

God the feeling...! So intense! Stretching her virginal entrance like that!

Richie, panting looked down at her and noticed how nervous and flustered she was and a loud groan escaped his lips. It was so much more enticing than he had ever imagined it to be. Even looking at her right now was just so incredible. He could see how she was heaving and how flushed her face was. He could sense her discomfort and fear and it was intoxicating! It set loose a wild passion inside him! A passion to possess and conquer!

His eyes were so intent and full of something she had never witnessed before. It was something between desire and intrigue and it made her uncomfortable as she lowered her eyes from his. 

Kate’s mind raced! She was so overwhelmed as her fear had taken the upper hand that she couldn’t think of anything to do or say to escape his assault! It was too much! Everything was too much! This man! His touch! Her lust! Her fear! The pain! Oooh, the pain! Kate was pretty sure that she wouldn’t be able to take an inch more inside her so she managed to free one hand from his grasp and brought her tiny palm on to his taut belly to make him stop moving but he slapped her hand away and growled. 

“Take me!”

Before realization hit her Richie lowered his head and caught her sob in his mouth, moving the same time his hips forward. Kate struggled, her body writhing against his hips, sinking unintentionally his cock another half-inch deeper.

“No!” She begged. He was too big. It hurt!

Again he stilled inside her, trying to coax her cunt to accept his massive size. Instinctively, her pussy muscles fought back and Kate cried, flaying his chest with her fist. She was already hysterical and he still wasn’t even halfway in.

But no, he wouldn’t have that! This was her punishment after all, for all her fucking mind-games! So for the hundredth time this night, Richie caught her wrists in his right hand and pinned them above her thrashing head, holding his left hand over her mouth muffling her cries before he attempted to thrust deeper with his cock stretching her wider but he only managed to move an inch or two as her pussy muscles clutched his meat to the point of pain; he was too large to endure and she bucked against him, pleading in agony.  
Again ignoring the crying girl in his arms Richie took a deep breath and moved further a couple more inches till his cock finally met her fleshy barrier! Her body froze as she felt him there and Kate hysterical now, was about to start begging again when she felt him still inside her, withdrawing his hand from her mouth! She instantly took a few shaky breaths to calm her nerves as she mistakenly thought that he came to his senses...But after a while, she realized how wrong she was! Richie was just giving her time to gather her courage. His whole body was shaking too and when his eyes shot up to meet with her anxious ones he spoke.

“Scream for me princess” 

With one violent stride, he impaled his dick, tearing through her resistance, stretching her inner walls and despite her frantic protests he didn’t stop till he buried his need all the way in, deep inside her. Kate wailed, body convulsing violently as it hurt way more than she had anticipated.

Richard moaned, relishing the fight her inner muscles put up, clamping and strangling him. She was a virgin. There was no doubt.  
Glancing at her face with possession and domination, he hooked one arm under her leg, yanking it upwards forcefully and poor Kate didn’t even have the needed time to adjust at his sizes when he withdrew his dick almost completely only to forge it back inside her with violent strength, tearing another scream for her lips and knocking out the air from her lungs. Kate was writhing now in an attempt to free herself from his painful invasion but he again withdrew his thriving cock and positioned it at her entrance impaling himself inside her forcefully for a third time, with one more brutal thrust. He knew he ought to be gentle with her that first time but Richie wasn’t any of those suckers with whom Kate had socialized before, he was a man and he would make it damn sure to imprint that deep inside her! He wanted her sore, he wanted her to not able to walk the next morning and he wanted to hear her screaming his name over and over again before this night is over.

After a while, no longer able to withstand the intense pleasure of her tight cunt he picked up the pace, fucking her vigorously, thrusting hard and deep as her cries flowed like a river. Her intimate muscles clutched him, summoning a primitive lust within him. He was dominating her! He was subduing her! And as he was pounding her mercilessly his heavy breathing evolved into lusty pants.

“Scream baby, scream. Beg me to fuck you harder!” He wanted to hear her cry. He needed to hear her beg. 

Kate was withering beneath his dominating wrath, suffering his sadistic lust as he plunged into her again and again. Her body rose and fell, shuddering, powerless. He fucked her brutally and mercilessly till sweat started dripping from his chest. He buried his nails into her thighs, ignoring her as she whimpered. 

Richie was lost in pure ecstasy. Her screams were fascinating him beyond words and sounded like music in her ears. But despite Richie’s wicked need to be rough with his young princess, he was also determinate to make her cum shuddering for him again and again! He craved for her to come completely undone to his hands, he wanted her to be his and only his and no other man after him ever be enough for her.

Suffering his merciless pounding Kate screamed and screamed and screamed till her neck felt scratchy but just when she thought that she couldn’t take any more of that suffering she felt his hand travel down and rub that special spot between her legs. Shockwaves of pleasure mingled with cries of pain. His hand’s speed increased and Kate wasn’t sure why she was screaming for anymore; from pleasure or from pain! Her pussy so wet she could feel moist dripping down her leg.  
Between heavy pants, Richie growled.

“You’re mine! Mine! I’ll kill every fucker whoever dare to touch you.”

His demanding voice made her inner muscles clench him tighter and as he was driving his rigid member deep inside her heat and Kate felt a second orgasm even more powerful than her first one, approaching rapidly. Moaning and crying in pleasure she realized that his assault on her body wasn’t that unbearable anymore, on the contrary, with his dick marinated with her body fluids, his thrusts became somewhat less painful and the fiction caused by his every thrust made her insides pulsating in delight and the feeling was unbelievable.

Richie gritted his teeth now...he was so close but he was going to gift her with a release before he found his. 

“Say it! Say it! I want to hear you fucking say it!” 

His words so intense that made her body spasm violently and Kate found it impossible to produce even a single word so she just nodded vigorously and moaned loudly as she felt his speed accelerating till something hot explode inside her core, consuming all of her. Crying his name in repeat, Kate dropped her head back with mouth agape; riding her climax out. As the scorching waves of her release kept running through her body, she screeched loudly again! The sensation so intent, that she was now on the brick of losing conscience. Not much time passed before she felt his thrusts becoming erratic, slamming his hips into her so hard that her tiny body bounced up and down with each thrust till he dropped her leg and with a growl buried his dick as deep as he could! Richie’s eyes rolled back into their sockets and biting into her neck hard he finally stopped moving, erupting inside her core and filling her with his searing passion. 

As he was riding out his own climax, Richie supported big arms on the wall behind her, panting angrily and trying to calm his ragged breath. This was the most intense fuck he had in years and his body felt so weak now he was afraid that he might collapse. But the petite girl in his arms wasn’t in a better state either. She was gripping his t-shirt so hard to support herself as her whole body trembled violently. Richie looked down at her and she was fucking beautiful, completely spent for him and still with his name on her lips.

Gradually he came down from his high and Richie instantly became self-conscious. What time it was? He had to cover the mess they had made before the others were back. He was still inside her and when he made a move to withdraw his soft now member Kate whined pitifully and tugged at his shirt harder. He gazed his exhausted little princess but she was in no state to realize what was happening right now…! And Richie closed his eyes and wished nothing more but to stay there, tangled with her! He too absolutely hated it to leave her side but he had to clean the evidence first and then… Then what his mind challenged? Richie was confused!

He had no idea how was she going to react when she found her voice again? Was she going to latch at him furiously? Was she going to be hysterical? Was she going to leave that place, forgetting everything about him and what he had done to her this night? Or was she finally going to accept that undeniable bond there was between them?  
Richie curious gazed the small girl who hadn’t spoken a word after…Richie push all these thoughts aside for now; they didn’t have the needed time. They had to talk about this, that’s for sure, just not right now. What he had to do right now was to act fast so no one walk in on them! 

Without any further delay, Richie brought an arm around her middle and hooking the other under her legs; he scooped the still shaking girl up in his arms, strode towards her room and very gently placed her in her bed, stealing one more kiss from her lips before he turned to leave. He was about to walk out when he stopped and looked at her again. Kate was sitting with glossy eyes where he had placed her, still disoriented, keeping her mouth shut tightly and refusing to give away any of her thoughts. But at feeling his intense gaze she looked back at him and Richie couldn’t decipher if her eyes were begging him not to leave or her stare was just plain accusing! He hated himself that moment and even more when with a loud exhale he turned his back again, exiting the room in haste.

Kate remained there, watching him vanish out her door and she felt…What did she feel exactly? She couldn’t even describe how she was feeling! Every motion inside her was a tangled mass. Dumfounded she had witnessed as he cast a last look at her and then turned his back and left, leaving her there all alone. Her mind was buzzing, she had absolutely no fucking idea what she should be thinking, feeling, or wanting right now. It was all so crazy and bizarre and just plain unfair. The only thing that pierced her heart was an instant feeling of loss that rushed through her. Why did he have to leave her just like that? Kate couldn't help but feel so confused. After everything that had happened this night…between them! And what about now? What would happen now? With no answer to her question, tears and more tears rolled down her cheeks as she sat on her pink bed, looking at the dark corridor where Richie had vanished a few moments ago! 

This night had definitely become nothing like she had expected it to.


End file.
